


Всегда есть шанс

by Leona, whatnotness



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, много любви феликсу, много фанонов про неварру, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leona/pseuds/Leona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё, что случилось в Неварре, останется в Неварре.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всегда есть шанс

**I**

От взгляда на город можно было ослепнуть.

Каллен сощурился, приставил раскрытую ладонь ко лбу, но всё равно не смог рассмотреть хоть что-то из-за золотого мерцания и отблесков солнца. Неварра удивляла своей красотой — об этом его предупредили несколько раз перед поездкой, — красотой, дивными статуями, золотым Кругом Магов и, конечно же, бесконечным поклонением мертвецам.

Последнее казалось Каллену особенно красноречивым.

Он спустился на палубу, выглядывая лейтенанта Рилок, и та оказалась совсем недалеко — стояла, привалившись к одной из бочек, и сумрачно разглядывала город. Выглядела она, как сказала бы Мия, невозможной занудой, хотя разницы в возрасте с Калленом у них было не так уж много. Молодые, по её мнению, должны были улыбаться, развлекаться и достойно принимать поражения: ничего из этого в характере Рилок с первого раза заметить не удавалось. Поговаривали, что она станет рыцарем-капитаном, и хмурилась Рилок от этого только сильнее — хмурилась так, словно уже отвечала за всех магов в их Круге и во всех соседних.

Прямо сейчас она отвечала разве что за двоих. Винн и Ульдред о чем-то живо переговаривались в стороне, и Каллен рефлекторно выпрямил плечи и вздёрнул подбородок.

— Не старайся, — проворчала Рилок, — ты не в Круге, а этим абсолютно плевать, насколько ярко сияют на тебе доспехи.

— Сэр.

— Видишь город? — Она дождалась, пока Каллен кивнёт, а потом сложила руки на груди и несколько раз хлопнула себя ладонями, выуживая неприятный звон из доспеха. — Этот город станет твоим кошмаром, если ты не будешь соблюдать правила. Твоим кошмаром и моей головной болью. Мало было Уэсли с его морской болезнью, теперь я осталась с двумя слишком свободными магами и новичком. Создатель слишком со мной жесток.

Корабль накренило в сторону — чем ближе они подходили к Камберленду, тем ощутимее спадала скорость. Такую качку переживали немногие. На сэре Уэсли её проверить не удалось: дурно ему стало ещё на деревянном помосте.

Его решили не брать, а искать нового храмовника в сопровождение было бы слишком долго, так что Рилок и Каллен должны были справиться вдвоём.

— Так. Правила.

— Не ходить без разрешения, — отрапортовал Каллен. — Не глазеть по сторонам. Не говорить с местной знатью.

— Даже не смотри на них. Этикет Неварры порой хуже орлейского. Кто знает, что их может обидеть или расстроить. Я слышала, они едва не судили какого-то несчастного за то, что он остановился не в той части двора. Скандалов нам тут не нужно, верно? За магами присмотрю я, а ты... Просто не высовывайся. — Он кивнула и добавила тише, больше для себя самой: — Скоро это закончится.

Рилок выглядел болезненно бледной, нервозной, и Каллену невольно передалась её тревога, пусть поначалу он воспринимал это путешествие как шанс увидеть мир. Возможно, единственный: Каллен прекрасно представлял, на что похожа жизнь храмовника, чем он жертвует, чтобы им стать, и готов был ко всему.

В этот раз ему просто повезло.

Но чем больше Винн рассказывала о традициях, чем чаще Ульдред восхищался ритуалами этих морталитаси, тем больше неуверенности зарождалось в Каллене. Простой обмен опытом, уговаривал себя он, маги соберутся в тесной комнате и будут обсуждать свои магические проблемы, скучные и малопонятные. Ему даже не придётся выходить за пределы Круга, зря Рилок так волновалась — всю поездку Каллен проведёт в доспехах, на службе, у какой-нибудь золотой двери, вслушиваясь в любой шорох.

Никаких аристократов, никаких ходячих мертвецов и запретной магии, ничего нового.

Порой Каллену было совестно, что в таких его мыслях слишком много сожаления.

Вблизи Круг был таким же ярким — нестерпимо хотелось прикрыть глаза, золото давило, хотя люди, снующие рядом, словно не замечали этого. Винн восхищалась, Ульдред порывался поздороваться со всеми магами разом, Каллен только молча шёл рядом. Краем глаза он заметил, что часть храмовников вокруг так себя и ведут — привязью, чуть ли не тенью следуют за магами, держась на почтительном расстоянии.

Порядки в Неварре были другими.

— Маги здесь свободнее, — тихо сказал Ульдред.

— Но они в городе, а мы приехали сюда сами, — ответила ему Винн, — что уже свидетельствует о нашей свободе не меньше.

Каллен только вздохнул. Они прошли мимо великолепной статуи, огромной, высеченной из серого мрамора, и Рилок кивнула — впереди их встречали несколько храмовников и маг.

* * *

Дориан обогнул кошмарного вида статую и вышел во двор.

— Не так плохо, как я думал.

— Ты ждал чего-то другого? Может быть, — Феликс тихо хмыкнул, — что их будут пороть прямо на площади?

— Ну, ты знаешь меня, я всегда не прочь посмотреть на разные игрища, но порка не особенно меня возбуждает. И я не о том. — Он прищёлкнул пальцами и обвёл рукой круг. — Ты разве не чувствуешь величия момента? Вот мы, двое ужасных, страшных...

— Давай, скажи это ещё громче.

— ...понятно кого, стоим рядом с Кругом Магов.

Ему показалось, что Феликс задумался.

— Величия не чувствую.

— Та же проблема, — согласился Дориан. — Напомни, почему мы вообще решили поехать в Неварру?

Мимо прошли важного вида маги, о чём-то тихо переговариваясь, и Дориан помахал им кончиками пальцев. Те едва ли обратили на это внимание, зато обратил Феликс — сжал его за руку и вынудил опустить её вниз.

— Кое-кто, — сказал он, — так истосковался по приключениям, что два месяца подговаривал моего отца взять нас в этот _замечательный_ край.

— Кто бы это мог быть?

— Кто-то не очень умный.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце.

Феликс закатил глаза.

Справедливости ради, Алексиуса уговорить было делом трёх разговоров — прямо сейчас он несомненно был убеждён, что идея взять их с собой принадлежала именно ему. Чудесный план — воспользовавшись деловым путешествием, показать ученику и сыну, как маги всего Тедаса прозябают в неведении и мраке. Долгие ритуалы, вечный страх перед демонами и магией крови — не пренебрежение и здоровая опаска, а именно страх. Простой, животный, разрушающий саму суть магии.

И Камберленд считался развитым.

Дориан передёрнул плечами и тут же поправил сползающую накидку. Его будоражила идея посмотреть, как в действительности живут другие маги, сравнить с Тевинтером и ещё раз убедиться, что жизнь была с ним ласкова, а судьба благосклонна. А ведь он мог бы родиться хоть тем несчастным в самой тёмной нише у статуи. Местным магам явно недоставало уверенности.

— Ты посмотрел?

— Посмотрел? — Дориан усмехнулся. — Посмотрел? — повторил он. — Феликс, я только начал! Как ты думаешь, какой из тех рыцарей симпатичнее? Правый или левый?

— Они оба в полном доспехе и глухих шлемах, под которыми могут сидеть хоть два гарлока.

— Не будь занудой. Наверное, всё-таки правый, он выглядит многообещающе.

— А ведь отец настрого запретил тебе влезать в неприятности.

— Хотя бы не мешай мне мечтать. Правый или левый...

* * *

Бараки в Неварре оказались такими же, как и в Башне — неудобными, тесными и мрачными. Каллен ничего не сказал, а вот Рилок явно рассчитывала на место поудобнее, поэтому бурчала, не переставая, — и про отсутствие гостеприимства, и про то, что негоже селить её с простыми храмовниками, она ведь уже лейтенант. За пределы барака, куда их запихнули, не разделяя по званиям, это не выходило, Рилок дурой не была, но градус недовольства всё равно рос. Многие поддерживали её довольно сплочённым бубнежом, хотя Каллен не знал, на что они рассчитывали. Отдельные покои? Просторную кровать? Личного слугу? Сама поездка затевалась совсем не ради них — храмовники находились здесь лишь как охрана.

А вот маги, судя по их лицам, расположением были совершенно довольны. Даже у Ульдреда через пару дней с лица ушло постоянное неодобрение всех окружающих. Каллен был готов поклясться, что тот даже улыбнулся пару раз, а вот Рилок мрачнела сильнее и сильнее, особенно когда узнала, что маги будут собираться не в тесной комнатушке, а в просторном светлом зале с витражными окнами от пола до потолка.

Каллен в первый раз даже залюбовался, пока не рассмотрел общий мотив узоров — смерть и погребение. Роскошные дворцы на стекле были заселены скелетами, а дневной свет серебрил мантии нарисованных магов.

— Проклятые стервятники, — тихо пробормотала Рилок, опираясь на колонну возле него. — Только о смерти и думают. Ещё не хватало, чтобы наши нахватались здесь всякой чуши. Будут потом по башне шастать всякие умертвия. Ты посмотри, как они увлеклись.

«Наши» она произнесла с оттенком пренебрежения: так говорили о приблудных одичавших мабари, которых выгнать и жалко, и опасно для окружающих.

Маги, тем не менее, и правда увлеклись: Ульдред хоть больше и не улыбался, но говорил буквально с каждым — Каллен ни разу не видел в нем столько жизни, — а у Винн даже волосы из пучка выбились.

— В нашем Круге дискуссии проходят примерно в том же ключе, — отозвался он.

Немного покривил душой, конечно, но соглашаться с Рилок он не хотел. Было в разговорах у неё — то ли в словах, то ли в интонациях, — что-то, от чего Каллена воротило.

— Действительно.

— Наука, пусть даже магическая, не стоит на месте. Они занимаются благородным делом, стараются обеспечить жизни и безопасность будущих поколений.

— Они прикидывают, как бы перерезать нас всех, а потом устроить восстание, — сказала Рилок, явно рассчитывавшая на поддержку, но тему развивать не стала. Каллена это более чем устраивало, тем более что он слышал подобное изо дня в день, на каждом собрании. С другими Рилок своими наблюдениями не делилась. — Скорее бы уже все это закончилось. Надеюсь, им не вздумается задержать отправление на пару дней.

Вот тут Каллен был тайно согласен. В Неварре ему было неуютно. Ни один маг не выказал ему откровенного неуважения, и опасности он нигде пока не замечал, но, тем не менее, Каллен начинал себя чувствовать точно такой же тенью, какой были местные храмовники. Не защитником, не хранителем порядка. Тенью. В Башне всё должно было встать на свои места.

— Камберленд — прекрасный город, — нашёлся он, поскольку Церковь учила искать красоту во всём и, как в своё время в сердцах высказался его наставник, не придираться лишний раз, Создатель тебя побери.

Это Каллен запомнил очень хорошо.

— Грешники, сплошные грешники, — ответила Рилок, и Каллен только усилием воли не вздохнул. Если Рилок так не хватало грешников, она бы могла обратить внимание на мужскую половину барака. Большая часть кроватей там простаивала свободной — а их обитатели покоряли местные таверны и бордели. Один из храмовников, приехавших с кирквольскими магами, Самсон, услышав первые лекции об ужасах Камберленда от Рилок, только посмеялся за её спиной.

Девки как везде, сообщил он Каллену, по-дружески закинув руку ему на плечо, после чего предложил присоединиться к ним в ночном загуле по этим самым девкам.

Каллен отказался так вежливо, как только смог, но Самсон предлагал и предлагал каждый вечер — а терпение Каллена всё истончалось и истончалось. Очередная причина, по которой он точно не пожалеет об отъезде из Камберленда.

Собрание — вроде бы последнее — закончилось, и Рилок отошла от колонны, сделала несколько шагов в сторону приближающейся Винн. Она же, не обращая ни на что особого внимания, обогнула её, как изваяние и улыбнулась Каллену.

— Мальчик мой, — сказала она, отводя выбившиеся пряди со лба, — у меня для тебя поручение.

— Поручения должны проходить через меня, — мрачно сообщила её спине Рилок. Она снова хмурилась — или всё ещё, Каллен не различал.

— …и я не могу просить нашего дорогого лейтенанта тратить своё время на такие безделицы, — добавила Винн. — Это не более чем благодарственное письмо, дань вежливости нашим гостеприимным хозяевам.

В её руке словно по волшебству материализовался конверт, и Каллен понял проблему — Рилок бы не остановила восковая печать, несмотря на запрет на изучение личной переписки магов вне круга. Винн это знала, сам Каллен это знал и мог понять её мотивы.

— Это недалеко, — сказала она. — В главном здании, много времени у тебя не займёт. Если, конечно, лейтенант не захочет отнести его сама?

Лейтенант не захотела бы: выполнять роль девочки на побегушках претило ей так очевидно, что недовольство проступило сквозь маску хмурости.

— Пусть идёт. Только быстро.

Каллен кивнул, а Винн благодарно улыбнулась; протягивая конверт, она шагнула к нему чуть ближе и прошептала:

— И сходил бы ты в город наконец. Мы отплываем завтра. Когда у тебя будет ещё один шанс посмотреть на Неварру? Лейтенанта я беру на себя.

Почти материнская улыбка Винн настолько отличалась от сальных усмешек Самсона, что Каллен невольно задумался: ведь не такая уж это и плохая идея. Помимо таверн тут без сомнений было что увидеть, да и вообще…

Он поспешно подавил порыв; идти одному по незнакомому городу, в стране с чуждыми обычаями, было не самой удачной идеей.

— Для начала нужно исполнить ваше поручение, — уклончиво ответил Каллен.

Её улыбка стала теплее.

— Чудесно! Так вот, тебе будет нужен третий этаж, после первого поворота налево ты…

После третьего поворота Каллен решил, что чем-то обидел Винн, а после пятого — что невольно нанёс ей смертельное оскорбление.

Даже если бы маги Круга устроили тут восстание, никто бы не заметил среди всех этих поворотов и закоулков. Местная архитектура перестала вызывать у Каллена малейший интерес, когда он осознал, что, кажется, мимо этой скульптуры он уже проходил. Или это была другая, но непонятно тогда, почему она так была похожа на первую. Он бы с удовольствием вернулся в самое начало и попытался снова, но, к сожалению, где выход, он тоже не знал.

Каллен вновь окинул взглядом вымершие коридоры и встрепенулся, когда услышал за стеной чью-то речь.

Там был кто-то, кто мог указать ему направление или — храни этого человека Создатель — вывести отсюда. Говор разносился тихий, неспешный, как при молитве.

Каллен постучал в дверь, а когда ответа не последовало, потянул её на себя.

— Прошу прощения? — позвал он.

Конечно, заходить так сразу было по меньшей мере глупо — необдуманно, невежливо, но сработал вбитый почти в подсознание рефлекс. Храмовники могут заходить в любую часть Круга; они обязаны это делать, ведь кто знает, на что способен оставленный без присмотра маг.

Шёпот молитвы оказался заклинанием; Каллен почувствовал гарь, смешанную с каким-то гнилостным запахом, и распахнул дверь совсем уже смело, тут же ступив внутрь.

Рукой он потянулся к поясу, запоздало вспомнив, что оружия ему не полагалось — гости не имели права его носить, несмотря ни на что. С возможной опасностью ему придётся столкнуться с пустыми руками.

Возможная опасность посмотрела на него суженными от злости глазами, и Каллен оступился на середине шага. Весь пол небольшой комнаты был изрисован мелом, очерчен кругами, завитками и непонятными знаками, среди которых угадывались магические символы. Часть из них показывали в Церкви, чтобы научить, показать различия между рисунком и будущим заклятьем. Ногой Каллен едва не угодил в свечу, но всё равно зацепил её за край, и она покатилась в сторону, оставляя за собой след из воска.

Кажется, это было не очень хорошо.

— Да как вы посмели, — рявкнул человек в мантии.

Та сидела на нём мешком, смотрелась чуждо, свисала с запястий, слишком длинная, откровенно неудобная.

— Прошу… — сказал Каллен, — ...прошу меня извинить.

— Ничтожный, вы испортили весь мой ритуал!

Ритуал, оглушено подумал Каллен и взглядом наткнулся на высохшую кошку в центре магических знаков. По какой-то причине это удивило его больше всего: он видел, как с пальцев мага срывается молния, видел, как замерзают столы и огонь искрами разбивается о волшебный щит. Он видел разное, но мёртвая кошка выбила землю из-под его ног — в буквальном смысле, — оступившись на другой свече, Каллен рухнул, больно приземлившись на выставленный локоть.

Перед глазами потемнело, а когда Каллен вновь их раскрыл, то заметил две пары сапог совсем рядом.

— А ты говорил, у меня нет шансов! — раздалось сверху. — Судьба бросает шансы прямо под ноги. Как поживаете, уважаемый?

— Извините, — произнёс Каллен. Он уже не был уверен, к кому обращается, но знал, что попал в большие неприятности — мало того, что испортил ритуал мага, уважаемого мага, потому что в Неварре каждый второй мог быть таким, так ещё и чуть не упал на каких-то прохожих. — Мне очень жаль.

— Ему жаль. Феликс, ты слышал?

— Со слухом пока проблем нет.

— Скажешь, когда начнёт тревожить, я знаю чудесного…

— Вы болван, — заговорил вдруг маг. Каллен приподнялся, чтобы получше его увидеть, но со стоном откинулся назад. Ритуал точно был безнадёжно загублен — большая часть свечей погасла, выдавая в воздух тёмные струйки дыма. — Проклятый неумеха, вы хоть знаете, что испортили?

Прежде чем Каллен успел ответить, одни из сапог — вернее, их владелец переступил вперёд.

— Ритуал воскрешения, если я не ошибаюсь, а здесь надо быть глухим, слепым и полностью потерять обоняние, чтобы ошибиться. Это что, восковые свечи? Белые восковые свечи и меловые круги на дубовом паркете? А сенешаль знает, что вы сейчас угробили отличный паркет на бездарно выполненный, беспомощный, бесконечно неправильный ритуал?

— Дориан.

— Посмотрите на эти линии, — воскликнул Дориан. — Это же оскорбление самому слову «прямо». Да вы благодарны должны быть этому уважаемому рыцарю! Он спас по меньшей мере половину города.

— Спас? — переспросил маг.

К гневу в его голосе добавилось панических ноток.

Должно быть, Каллен упал на достаточно значимых прохожих, раз всего пара слов кардинально изменила ситуацию.

— Спас. Вы что, решили поднять кошку? Один? Здесь, прямо посреди дворца, без всякого присмотра? Скажите спасибо, что сэр рыцарь — я же могу звать вас «сэр рыцарь?» — рискнул своим здоровьем и чистотой своих доспехов и остановил эту глупость раньше, чем вы подняли, о, я не знаю, всех крыс в ближайших кварталах? Представляю, — вкрадчиво продолжил он, — как обрадовались бы ваши наставники. И лично герцог, которому обязательно доложили бы о таком вопиющем дурновкусии.

Кто-то дёрнул Каллена за рукав. Он вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с другим человеком — тот протянул руку и помог подняться, придерживая за плечо.

Спина после удара гудела, но Каллен выпрямился, отряхнул ткань и снова посмотрел на своих невольных спасителей. Ему показалось, что один из них едва сдерживает смех.

— Скажите спасибо уважаемому рыцарю, уберите этот погром и в следующий раз запирайте дверь на замок.

Он развернулся на носках и, вцепившись Каллену в предплечье, вышел из комнаты. Второй — кажется, его назвали Феликс? — следовал за ними, периодически оглядываясь. Они проскочили несколько поворотов, завернули между высоких колонн и остановились только у какой-то статуи.

Присмотревшись к ней, Каллен снова заметил черепа, кости и цветы, оплетающие тело девушки. Он отвернулся.

— Как думаешь, когда до него дойдёт?

— Мы отошли достаточно, чтобы не переживать на этот счёт.

— Крысы? Это всё, что ты смог придумать?

— Не говорить же ему, что этим ритуалом он бы поднял разве что невероятную вонь. — Он шумно фыркнул. — Но ты видел?

— Эти линии?

— Этот безвкусный наряд. Здесь совершенно не умеют одеваться.

Каллен откашлялся.

Его зажимали с двух сторон, и, чтобы выбраться, стоило вежливо попросить, а прервать их разговор было бы _невежливо_ — но чуть лучше, чем оттоптать им ноги и не поблагодарить за спасение.

Успокоившись и немного оклемавшись, Каллен смог наконец разглядеть обоих: один из них, тот, что помог подняться, Феликс, выглядел проще, понятнее — приятное лицо, крепкая хватка; другой же воплощал собой весь Камберленд, всё, что Каллен запомнил о Неварре, — золото, ещё раз золото и немного смерти.

Они были молоды, на шеях у обоих болтались какие-то драгоценности, да и в целом весь их вид говорил о богатстве и благополучии.

Каллен не часто сталкивался со знатными людьми, но был уверен, что наткнулся именно на них — и это не сулило ничего хорошего.

* * *

Рыцарь смутился и опустил взгляд в пол, и Дориан воспринял это как должное. Немногие могли вынести его сияние долго, точно так же, как мало кто мог сохранить в его присутствии спокойствие. Феликс ставил пока абсолютный рекорд, но именно поэтому и оставался ему другом.

Сам он думал что-то другое на этот счёт, что-то о долге, ответственности и роли здравого смысла в вечности.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил Феликс.

Рыцарь затравленно кивнул, а потом, будто опомнившись, поклонился.

— Я благодарен вам за помощь, милорды. Господа. Сэры. Извините, я не уверен, как правильно…

— Вы не местный.

— Поразительная наблюдательность, Феликс.

— Даже не думай начинать, — ответил тот, — в географии я лучше разбираюсь.

— А в общении лучший я, — заявил Дориан. — Сэр рыцарь — прекрасное обращение, я бы, без сомнений, продолжил называть вас именно так, — но для порядка вы бы могли представиться.

Тот снова поклонился, и сдержать довольную усмешку стало невозможно. Самое занимательное зрелище за несколько дней мертвенной неваррской тоски.

— Конечно, милорд. Рекрут Ордена храмовников Каллен, сейчас служу в Ферелденском Круге магов. Я к вашим услугам.

Прежде, чем Дориан хоть что-то успел сказать, Феликс ударил его локтем в бок.

Мог бы и не стараться. Сегодня судьба действительно была к ним благосклонна.

— Сэр Каллен, — медленно сказал Дориан. — Вы даже представить себе не можете, как я рад встрече.

На этом рыцарь неожиданно расслабился, будто впервые видел что-то похожее на манеры у неваррцев.

За исключением того, что они не были неваррцами.

Это начинало быть очень путанным.

— А я благодарен за вашу помощь, милорды, — учтиво сказал он. — Могу ли я узнать, как обращаться к вам?

Дориан открыл рот, чтобы предложить пару вариантов, но в бок опять прилетел локоть Феликса. Порой было тяжело общаться с человеком, который видит тебя насквозь.

— Моё имя Феликс, а это, — кивнул он в сторону, — Дориан.

Сэр Каллен помедлил с ответом, словно ждал продолжения — списка титулов или хотя бы фамилий, но Феликс, видимо, решил не врать благородному рыцарю прямо в лицо.

— Сэр Феликс, сэр Дориан. Я благодарю Создателя за нашу встречу. — Он улыбнулся, и Дориан почти согласился поблагодарить хоть Создателя, хоть всех древних богов. — Но теперь я вынужден вас покинуть. Если вы сможете указать мне дорогу к выходу…

Он выжидающе замолк, глядя на них. На него. И Феликс смотрел на него.

Дориан очень надеялся, что они не рассчитывали разойтись по разным направлениям.

— Мы можем даже проводить вас, — объявил он, проигнорировав тихий, еле различимый стон Феликса. — Вы выглядите так, будто вас что-то беспокоит, сэр Каллен. Возможно, мы могли бы помочь?

Сэр Каллен слегка замялся.

— Я должен был передать письмо, — объяснил он, опустив взгляд. Интересно, как вот из такого вырастали те железные лбы, которых они с Феликсом видели в первый день? Или под прикрытием шлемов все храмовники смущённо смотрели в пол? Возможно, Дориану стоило внимательней слушать про становление Андрастианской церкви. — Но, боюсь, несколько сбился с пути.

Дориан подавился смешком. Более тактичный Феликс кашлянул.

— Не думаю, что вам стоит об этом тревожиться. — Одной рукой он ухватил сэра Каллена за плечо, а другой мягко отобрал конверт, который тот зажимал в пальцах. — Никто не ждал, что вы будете передавать его лично. Доставка корреспонденции — прямая обязанность слуг Круга.

— В самом деле? — с сомнением спросил сэр Каллен.

— В самом деле? — эхом вторил ему Феликс, стараясь, впрочем, чтобы его услышал только Дориан.

Как будто он знал. Круги вроде неваррских были пережитком прошлого, а он слышал, что ферелденские были хуже. Алексиус так кривился, когда упоминал про них, что Дориан подозревал как минимум оргии с участием местных псов… Как их там, мараби? Мабари? На этом месте обычно влезал Феликс с просьбой унять свою бурную фантазию, но у Дориана всегда был беспроигрышный аргумент — то, как магов заставляли одеваться в этих кругах, было истинным преступлением.

— Разумеется, — подтвердил он, улыбаясь шире. В какую летаргию, оказывается, Дориан успел впасть в этой Неварре, и заметил он это только сейчас.

В светлом холле было гораздо многолюднее, и Дориану не составило труда перехватить какого-то мальчишку в мешковатой, но чистой одежде, и вручить ему письмо с коротким наставлением: «Передай». Вместе с письмом он незаметно сунул в кулак серебряную монетку, и мальчишка рванул по поручению с явным энтузиазмом. Сэр Каллен с удивлением проводил его взглядом.

— Послушники в нашем кругу не настолько исполнительны, — удивлённо сказал он, и Дориан смолчал, что в таком возрасте он бы сдвинулся с места минимум за золотой дракон. Как низки стандарты в этих Кругах.

Но проблему это решило.

— Итак, — начал он, — теперь ваше поручение исполнено…

— И я должен вернуться к своим обязанностям, — с сожалением ответил сэр Каллен.

Дориан был уверен, что это было сожаление. Почти уверен. Чем ещё это могло быть?

— Не смеем задерживать, — отозвался Феликс, и Дориан едва удержался от того, чтобы схватиться за голову. Развлечение, упавшее к ногам, куда-то уходило, а лучший друг, который должен был быть с Дорианом до конца, так спокойно смотрел, как он лишается единственной радости в этом городе. В этой стране.

Дориан не мог этого допустить.

— Но как же! — возмущённо воскликнул он, вновь ухватив сэра Каллена за плечо. За доспехи. Лучей, цветными бликами пробивающихся сквозь витражи, хватило, чтобы согреть металл. Как можно было в этом находиться на улице, да ещё и добровольно, Дориан не знал. Или в Ферелдене храмовники перебегали из одного участка тени в другой? Выходили лишь по ночам? Ох, эти южане. Столько вопросов, и Феликс хотел лишить его возможности узнать ответы. — Вы же не можете поступить так неучтиво после того, как мы вам помогли?

Сэр Каллен замер, словно Дориан произнёс заклинание, а не обвинил его в невежливости. Это стоило взять на вооружение.

— Я… приношу свои извинения, — произнёс сэр Каллен. — Чем я могу быть угоден вам, господа?

Феликс сдвинулся чуть назад, чтобы его было не видно из-за спины Дориана, и застонал. Дориан героическим усилием сдержался, старательно глядя куда-то за плечо сэру Каллену.

— О, мы всего лишь предлагаем разделить удовольствие нашей компании, — сдавленно ответил он. — Ведь не для того ли приезжают представительства разных государств, чтобы укрепить узы дружбы между ними? Поэтому как насчёт небольшой прогулки по Камберленду? Что вы уже успели увидеть?

— Боюсь, пока ничего. Мои обязанности вынуждали меня оставаться в чертах Круга.

Дориан едва руками не всплеснул. Дикие ферелденцы лишали даже своих послов возможности познакомиться с чужой культурой. Конечно, неваррская культура вряд ли была достойна того, чтобы с ней так пристально знакомились, но Дориана искренне возмущал сам факт.

— Тогда, как ваши новые друзья, мы просто обязаны это исправить! — Феликс почти привычно ткнул его в спину. Наверняка хотел рассказать о том, что новый план Дориана, как всегда, гениален. Но ему было не до комплиментов.

Хотя кого он обманывал. Время для комплиментов было всегда.

Жестом он предложил сэру Каллену двигаться вперёд, успев порадоваться тому, что бряцанье доспехов так удачно заглушало шёпот за спиной.

— Я надеюсь, ты жаждешь высказать свою благодарность, раз я нашёл, чем нам наконец заняться в этом треклятом городе?

— Я жажду свернуть тебе шею. Что ты хочешь получить из этого? Политический скандал?

Феликс умел быть очень драматичным, когда хотел. Дориана это восхищало.

— Брось, ни он, ни я не являемся настолько политически важными фигурами, чтобы устроить скандал.

— Я больше беспокоюсь за Неварру, — мрачно предсказал Феликс. — Ты не мог бы поднять глаза?

— Пялиться людям в спину неприлично.

— Пялиться им на задницу ещё более неприлично.

Дориан покосился на Феликса.

— Брось, — повторил он, — в этих доспехах всё равно ничего не видно. Мне нужно развивать воображение.

— Твоё воображение и без того слишком богатое, — сказал Феликс и зловеще умолк.

Надолго его бы не хватило: во-первых, он в принципе не умел обижаться дольше, чем десяток минут, во-вторых, слушать, как Дориан рассказывает об истории Неварры, и не комментировать Феликс бы не смог. 

Каллен оказался внимательной и заинтересованной публикой: то ли и правда оголодал в этом своём Круге, то ли их с Феликсом великолепие упало на благодатную почву, но он кивал, улыбался в нужных местах, отводил взгляд и вздрагивал. Реагировал так живо, что это распаляло желание Дориана говорить.

— Вы знаете, конечно, о неваррских традициях? — спросил он, поглядывая на пристань.

Они выбрались в район порта и смотрели, как кругом снуют люди и гномы, как быстро проходят эльфы, словно в попытке слиться с окружающей обстановкой. Дориан заметил нескольких кунари — Камберленд был городом контрастов, одной из самых больших торговых точек. Здесь можно было встретить кого угодно.

Зря, что ли, двое тевинтерских магов водили под руку ферелденского храмовника.

— Не так много, как мне хотелось бы, — ответил Каллен.

Должно быть, он имел ввиду «но больше, чем нужно», потому что его выражение лица на мгновение стало мученическим.

— Тот маг, которого мы встретили, наверняка мечтал стать морталитаси. Здесь, — сказал Феликс, — особое отношение к мёртвым. Чуть ли не трепетное. У Дориана такое же.

— Эй! Наглая ложь.

— Большинство знати, — невозмутимо продолжил Феликс, — начинают строить себе посмертные гробницы ещё с молодости. Конечно, Некрополь находится в столице, но представить можно и без того. 

— Мрак, тишина, огромные скульптуры, ванны и будуары, площадки для игр, сады, и всё это в абсолютной тишине. Пустоте. — Дориан придвинулся чуть ближе, чтобы шепнуть Каллену на ухо: — Одиночестве.

— Жуть берёт.

Каллен согласно кивнул.

Эти двое спелись так, будто были знакомы всю жизнь.

— Нужно сходить туда на экскурсию! — решил Дориан. — Но сначала поесть. Вы же составите нам компанию, сэр Каллен?

* * *

Конечно, Каллену пришлось согласиться.

Он чувствовал, как с каждой пропущенной в бараке минутой накапливается мрачная хмурость Рилок: вернувшись назад, он получит не один выговор. Возможно, его перевод в храмовники задержат, а рыцарь-командор Грегор узнает, как безответственно и нагло Каллен воспользовался их доверием. Вместо службы прогуливался по городу и получал сомнительное удовольствие.

С другой стороны, думал он, если вдруг эти странные аристократы будут оскорблены и скажут что-то Рилок, конфликт мог возникнуть нешуточный. Ещё на корабле его просили не ввязываться ни в какие проблемы с местными, и что же сделал Каллен, как только вышел в город?

Он мучительно выдохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Таверна, которую нашёл Дориан, находилась недалеко от порта и потому выглядела ничем не лучше любой другой: здесь на равных сидели разбойники и обычные горожане, и отличить их можно было только после дотошных расспросов. В углу шумно веселилась команда с одного из кораблей, в другом — мрачно сидели кунари, втолковывая что-то эльфу. Интересно, подумал Каллен, Самсон проводил время со своими киркволльскими друзьями в таком же месте?

— О чём задумались? — спросил Феликс.

Он сидел, откинувшись на стуле, и игрался с монеткой — перебирал между пальцами так быстро, что, казалось, она пропадает. Творил магию без магии, Каллен назвал бы это так.

— О наказании.

Удивиться Феликс не успел — за стол приземлился Дориан, выставляя три стакана и бутылку, и тут же выхватил из его рук монетку.

— И какое ваше любимое? — осведомился он, обращаясь определённо к Каллену.

— Простите?

— Наказание. Вы говорили про наказания, верно? Вы в вашем Круге наказываете магов? Как? Есть какая-то система?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Дориан придвинул к нему стакан, наполненный вином, и стал наливать другой.

— Мы не наказываем магов, — осторожно ответил Каллен. — Вернее, я не наказываю.

— Но вы уже думали об этом? Маги строптивы, опасны, их нужно наказать?

Феликс обхватил свой стакан, как утопающий. За несколько часов Каллен уже успел заметить, что часть высказываний Дориана вызывает у Феликса что-то схожее с головной болью, а другая часть — тихий, приглушённый смех.

Возможно, Дориан действовал так на всех.

— С магами сложно, — честно признался Каллен. — Бывают такие, которых нужно скорее пожалеть, чем наказать. А бывают… — Он замялся, вспомнив легенды про одного несносного мага, который то и дело сбегал из Круга. Сам он его не видел, но даже Рилок успела надоесть рассказами о нём. — Бывают другие, — уклончиво закончил он.

— Чего только в мире не бывает, вы правы, сэр Каллен. Тогда выпьем за это!

— За разнообразие?

— За разнообразие наказаний, богатую фантазию и неуместную жалость, — хмыкнул Дориан. — И за встречу.

Вино было вкусным: как именно Дориан умудрился найти вкусное вино в таком сомнительном месте, Каллен не знал, но ничего лучше он ещё в своей жизни не пробовал.

Не сказать, что он вообще пробовал много вина. Не сказать, что ему можно было.

Он даже не заметил, как на смену одной бутылке пришла другая, но зато запомнил, что у Дориана заразительный смех, острый юмор и самомнение до небес.

— Знайте, сэр Каллен, лучше меня в королевы играет разве что сам Создатель.

— При всём моём уважении, — сказал Каллен, — вы никогда не играли с моей сестрой.

— Такой спор решить может только доска! Эй, здесь ни у кого нет доски?

Её, конечно, не было, но вместо того, чтобы смириться, Дориан поднялся и, расправив складки накидки, пошёл к выходу.

— Куда он? — почему-то шёпотом спросил Каллен.

— Искать доску. Знаешь, что самое ужасное? — Феликс посмотрел на него со смесью гордости и раздражения. — Дориан её найдёт. И ввяжется при этом в такое количество неприятностей, что мы их к следующей ночи не распутаем. Пошли, я не могу оставить его в таком виде без присмотра.

После душной таверны на улице оказалось свежо; солнце нависало над домами, а прогретый за день воздух приятно обволакивал. Здесь было намного жарче, чем дома, и Каллен изрядно жалел, что на нём доспех — тем удивительнее смотрелся Дориан, зябко кутающийся в накидку на освещённом лучами участке.

— Я решил проведать свою тётушку, — объявил он.

Кажется, это заявление ненадолго выбило Феликса из спокойного расположения духа. Каллену даже пришлось немного его поддержать, чтобы тот не рухнул прямо на каменную кладку.

— Дориан, — очень мягко, как будто обращался к ребёнку, начал Феликс. — У тебя нет тётушки.

— Да, больше её нет, и ты мог бы проявить учтивость, не напоминая об этой трагедии. Ах, несчастная Люсинда, её жизнь закончилась так быстро и неожиданно.

— Да, — немного подумав, согласился Феликс. — Насчёт неожиданности не поспоришь. Но, Дориан, тебе не кажется, что будет неуважением явиться к тётушке в таком виде?

Дориан сделал шаг, слегка покачнулся — Каллен начал поднимать руку по инерции, чтобы подхватить в случае чего, — но почти сразу выпрямился.

— А в другом к ней нельзя, — драматическим шёпотом сообщил он Каллену. — Тётушка всегда была жуткой скандалисткой, как её ещё было переносить!

— В самом деле, как, — вздохнул Феликс. Каллен беспомощно на него оглянулся.

— Я не уверен, что мне подобает… — начал он, не совсем понимая, как посиделки в таверне перешли в посещение усопших родственников.

Он подозревал, что Винн совсем не это имела в виду, когда предложила ему посмотреть город.

— О, даже не вздумайте отказываться, — сказал Дориан, закидывая руку ему на плечо, задевая пальцами шею. Он весь день это делал — прикасался к Каллену, сначала через доспех, а теперь будто специально выискивал открытые участки кожи. Невозможно было не обращать внимания. — Это чудовищное неуважение — отказываться от визита к родственникам.

— К покойным? — не выдержал Каллен.

Ситуация окончательно вышла из-под контроля, а он даже не уловил, когда именно это произошло. Вполне вероятно, что на мёртвой кошке. Не менее вероятно, что в тот момент, когда он сошёл с корабля в порту Камберленда.

— Особенно к покойным!

Феликс шумно выдохнул, и Каллен бросил на него осторожный взгляд. Выглядел Феликс не особенно довольным. Визиты к покойным родственникам его, видимо, тоже не прельщали.

Хотя он мог просто не любить покойную леди Люсинду, храни Создатель её душу.

От порта путь был неблизкий, и вино, хоть и крепкое, начало выветриваться довольно быстро, так что Каллен наблюдал, как меняется всё более погружающийся в темноту город. К общим мотивам смерти он почти привык, а Камберленд и в самом деле был красивым местом, усеянным статуями и барельефами. Поначалу он останавливал Дориана и Феликса, чтобы спросить о судьбе того или иного героя, увековеченного в камне, но пояснений так и не дождался.

— Сэр Каллен, — укоризненно заметил Дориан, — вы представляете, сколько в Неварре памятников? Я вам клянусь — добиться того, чтобы твою статую поставили в городе, проще простого. Для этого даже не обязательно быть героем.

— Но…

— Дориан не является особым поклонником архитектуры, — пояснил Феликс. — И у него ужасно с той частью истории, которая кажется ему малоинтересной.

— У меня прекрасно с историей. Я не виноват, что некоторую её часть вершили не самые умные люди.

— И это повод не учиться на их ошибках?

На подобных пикировках Каллен обычно притихал, опасаясь попасть под горячую руку и все же устроить международный инцидент, пусть с каждым разом всё меньше и меньше. Сэр Дориан не казался мстительным, а уж сэр Феликс на его фоне смотрелся образцом рассудительности.

Гораздо больше его смущало то, что солнце окончательно скрылось, а небо над головой из нежно-сиреневого потемнело в багровое, а они так и не дошли до… могилы? Склепа?

Помимо того, что в Неварре было странное отношение к покойникам, Каллен знал мало.

— Куда же дальше… — пробормотал Дориан и, когда Каллен уже почти предложил вернуться, довольно воскликнул: — Ах вот же!

Чёрная стрелка с тускло поблёскивающими буквами указывала прямо.

— Прошу меня извинить. — Он снова прикоснулся к локтю Каллена и побарабанил по нему пальцами. — Я нечасто бываю у тётушки, поэтому подзабыл дорогу.

— При жизни тётушку это не особо огорчало, — заметил Феликс. На Дориана он смотрел при этом так, будто невнимание тётушке Люсинде было прямым ему оскорблением. Каллену спросил бы, но он не был уверен, что действительно хочет знать.

Впрочем, о странных отношениях, связывающих Дориана, Феликса и тётушку Люсинду, он забыл почти сразу — как только они остановились перед черными литыми воротами. Даже Дориан примолк, пока стража осматривала их на наличие оружия и по одному пропускала внутрь.

За воротами было тихо, как будто безмолвный купол напрочь отрезал все звуки, доносящиеся из города.

— Тихий квартал, — поделился Дориан, негромко, но его голос эхом отразился от мраморных гробниц, выстроенных в ровные ряды чуть подальше, и Каллен едва ли не вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Великий Некрополь в Неварре не в состоянии вместить всех умерших, поэтому тела свозят для бальзамирования туда — морталитаси не очень-то любят покидать столицу, — а потом возвращают сюда. К сожалению, Камберленд не может позволить себе строить для покойных особняки…

Вот эта часть истории была ему определённо интересней безымянных статуй; Дориан даже оживлённо жестикулировать начал, прохаживаясь вдоль гробниц. Феликс тоже заинтересованно всматривался в барельефы.

Каллен разрывался между любопытством и тем фактом, что на небо с востока наползала непроглядная темнота. Белый мрамор посерел, чёрный издали смотрелся мрачными зияющими провалами, а ничего напоминающего факелы, здесь не наблюдалось.

— Сэр Дориан, — окликнул его Каллен, — как насчёт вашей тётушки?

Дориан осёкся, сбиваясь с монолога.

— Тётушка? — переспросил он. Феликс издал странный звук, и Дориан встрепенулся. — Ах да, конечно. Тётушка. Знаете, давайте-ка пройдёмся ещё раз вон по тому ряду. Я почти уверен, что её гробница была там. Пока меня не было, их тут прибавилось. Феликс, какая кажется тебе самой стильной?

— Стильной? — переспросил Феликс. Дориан уверенным шагом двинулся по ряду.

— Разумеется, — ответил он. — Я же её сам проектировал. Неужели я забыл об этом упомянуть, сэр Каллен? Тётушка пыталась спорить, но вкус у неё был чуть ли не ужаснее, чем характер. Поэтому мне пришлось брать дело в свои руки, иначе бы она никогда не упокоилась. Успокоилась. Но для себя я не собираюсь ограничиваться гробницей. А как насчёт вас? Что вас ждёт после смерти?

— Полагаю, сожжение, — ошарашено ответил Каллен, и Феликс рядом негромко фыркнул. Дориан оскорблённо посмотрел на них обоих.

— Какое варварство, — сообщил он. — Ничего личного, сэр Каллен. Если передумаете, то я могу предложить место в моем особняке в Некрополе. Когда я его построю, разумеется. И когда вы умрёте.

— А меня не приглашаешь? — насмешливо спросил Феликс. Дориан нетерпеливо отмахнулся.

— Ты волен навещать меня по умолчанию.

Отношение к смерти в Неварре воистину было невероятным, решил Каллен. Он усилием прогнал из головы образы великолепных дворцов, населённых одними мертвецами, и посмотрел по сторонам, пока ещё мог хоть что-то различить. Вряд ли можно было бы с уверенностью сказать, какая из гробниц более стильная. Из-за навалившейся тьмы все они стали похожи одна на другую, тёмные, тихие и очень пустые.

Все, понял Каллен, кроме одной — там угадывалось зелёное свечение.

— А госпожа Люсинда не приказывала оставлять ей на ночь свет? — осторожно спросил он.

— Чего она только не приказывала. Чуть ли не рассаду кровавой лилии вокруг — где я, скажите на милость, найду ей столько цветов?

Свет мерцал, как обычно мерцает от факела, но Каллена смущал его окрас: отсвет, несомненно, должен быть жёлтым, а не зелёным.

Остатки дурманящего алкоголя испарились, будто ничего и не было.

— Думаю, нам стоит пройти дальше.

— Вы из тех, кто не ценит романтику кладбищ, сэр Каллен?

— Дориан, — попросил он, забыв об уважении. — Здесь кто-то есть. Я опасаюсь за вашу жизнь.

На это они уже отреагировали — замолчали и посмотрели в том же направлении, что и Каллен. На поясе, понял он, было слишком пусто, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно.

— Чья была чудесная идея прийти сюда к ночи?

— Даже не думай обвинять во всем меня, — злым шёпотом ответил Дориан. — Ты не возражал, сэр Каллен тем более не возражал.

— Он бы не смог. Ты действуешь на него хуже паралича.

— И это, без сомнений, приятный паралич.

— Я все ещё здесь, — сдавленно напомнил Каллен.

Ему вдруг стадо до ужаса неловко, настолько, что все опасения растворились. Неужели он так очевиден? Его предупреждали, что все эмоции отражаются на нем, как надписи, но Каллен не думал, что и вовсе чужие люди будут читать его, как раскрытую книгу.

Пока они переговаривались, дверь ближайшей гробницы открылась, и оттуда вывалился человек. Кажется, живой, но Каллен уже ни в чём не был уверен. Человек двигался дёргано, оступался, как если бы был очень пьян — или, о чём даже предполагать не хотелось, очень мёртв.

Дориан шутил, что в Неварре _поднимают_ мертвецов, что бы это в конечном итоге ни значило. Не могли же они в самом деле…

— Смотрите, кто у нас тут, — раздалось вдруг за их спиной.

Проклятие. Засмотревшись на опасность спереди, Каллен совсем забыл, что подойти могут и сзади. Все церковные тренировки и навыки, всё, чему он уделял так много времени, чтобы стать достойным, пропали, стоило столкнуться с реальной опасностью.

Их было трое — один с кинжалами, другой с луком, а третий кутался в рваную мантию и опирался на высокий посох.

— Каждый раз какой-то вшивый аристократ приходит сюда ночью, — поделился тот, что был с луком. — Но сегодня у нас просто комбинация.

— Здесь же так мило, — сказал Дориан. — Можно встретить столько замечательных людей. Мёртвых, большей частью, но иногда мёртвые так приятнее живых. Например, в данном случае. Вы, наверное, пришли сюда не наслаждаться тишиной и покоем? Насколько я помню, наказание за разграбление гробниц…

Он замолчал, когда Феликс наступил ему на ногу.

— Много говорит. Так и хочется ему язык снять.

— И кошелёк. Там не может быть золота меньше, чем на его одежде.

Оставалось только одно, и Каллен выступил вперёд, прямо к направленному на них кинжалу, став так, чтобы первый удар пришёлся именно на него.

* * *

От неожиданности Дориан едва сдержал звук, который больше бы напоминал писк и прозвучал бы совсем уж нелепо.

— Удачно, — тихо сказал ему Феликс. Он всё ещё стоял рядом, напоминая об отдавленной ноге, и придерживал Дориана за запястье. — Сможешь накинуть на них «ужас»? Тогда мы быстро справимся.

— Феликс, нет.

— Это моя фраза.

— Ты посмотри, что происходит, — зашептал Дориан. — Сэр Каллен вышел меня защищать.

— Нас.

— Мне хотели язык отрезать. Он вышел вперёд. Один против троих!

Очевидно, троица не разделяла восторг Дориана и навела на Каллена всё оружие разом — несомненно, рыцарь им представлялся опасностью большей, чем какие-то аристократы.

Дориан сразу понял, что ничего толкового с этими расхитителями гробниц не выйдет.

— И мы можем ему помочь.

— Но это неинтересно. Меня ещё никто не защищал просто так…

— Нас.

— …потому что я такой замечательный. Это трогательно. Он ведь даже не знает, кто мой отец.

Феликс повернул к нему голову, но одновременно с этим Каллен выставил руку и, приняв удар, всем телом подался вперёд, сбивая разбойников с ног. Кинжал скользнул по доспеху, но Каллен развернулся, не особо обратив на это внимания, и первым делом ударил человека с посохом.

Конечно, подумал Дориан, это уже храмовничье — сначала нужно обездвижить мага. Только вот магом тот не был, пожалуй, просто рассчитывал, что человека в таком балахоне трогать не станут. Выдавать себя за морталитаси — что за глупость иногда приходит людям в голову.

Справился Каллен довольно быстро. Он даже сделал ещё несколько шагов, словно собирался драться с ещё какими-то врагами, но застыл, удивлённо поглядывая на тела у земли.

От аплодисментов Дориана удержала только цепкая рука Феликса на запястье. А ещё то, что со стороны входа кто-то шёл, подсвечивая себе дорогу факелом.

— Сэр Каллен, вы великолепны в драке, — сказал Дориан, — но сейчас советую бежать.

Бойня и грабёж в Тихом квартале, какие-то разбойники и два тевинтерца с ферелденским храмовником уже тянули на серьёзный скандал, и весь вид Феликса выражал полное неодобрение. Как назло гробницы были заперты, кроме той, в отдалении, где всё ещё светился завесный огонь.

— Сюда.

Дориан первым забежал в проём, а Каллен на мгновение застыл у порога, и пришлось его затащить внутрь — они неловко столкнулись и врезались в стену. Затылок от удара уберегло то, что Каллен вовремя обхватил его ладонью, но лопаткам пришлось хуже, как и груди, в которую упёрся тяжёлый доспех.

Они стояли так близко, что можно было рассмотреть небольшой порез у Каллена на разбитой губе — одним ударом его всё же успели зацепить. Дориан оттёр кровь большим пальцем, прижав нижнюю губу, и его опалило горячим выдохом, а рука с затылка съехала на шею.

— Ого, — сказал Дориан.

Каллен сглотнул.

— Вы же в курсе, что обжимаетесь у одного из захоронений? Ночью?

Порой Феликс мастерски умел портить моменты.

Каллен в секунду оказался чуть ли не в противоположной части склепа.

— Большое спасибо, — прошипел Дориан, но раскаяния на лице у друга не обнаружил.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — равнодушно отозвался Феликс. — И вообще, я всё понимаю, но у меня ощущение, что я каким-то образом попал на чужое свидание.

В этот момент Дориан мог только порадоваться, что неваррцы строили на удивление негулкие гробницы. Несмотря на довольно высокий потолок и мраморные плиты повсюду, их голоса не разнеслись на весь склеп — и оставалась надежда, что Каллен их не услышал. Стены вокруг будто вбирали все звуки, видимо, чтобы утробные голоса в запечатанных склепах не держали без сна весь город.

Надо будет узнать, какими заклинаниями они пользуются, решил Дориан. Такие не помешали бы в его спальне.

— Я ничего не могу поделать, — зашептал он в ответ. — Кругом была романтическая обстановка. У нас случилось приключение.

— Вы в склепе, и на нас — на нас, Дориан, — напали мародёры.

— О чём я и говорю, — безмятежно подтвердил Дориан. — А он меня защитил. Это восхитительно.

— Это ужасно, — устало сказал Феликс. — Мы можем уже пойти?

Тихий квартал Дориану и в самом деле начал надоедать — гробницы были отличные, но всего должно быть в меру.

— Дай мне хотя бы высказать почтение моей тетушке Люсинде, — сказал он уже громче, чтобы Каллен услышал и перестал наконец обтирать противоположную стенку. — Раз уже мы добрались до неё после стольких заключений.

Он правда услышал и подошёл чуть ближе. Феликс тихонько ругнулся и сделал торопливый шаг влево, прикрывая собой табличку с именем.

— Сэр Каллен, — торжественно начал Дориан, — хочу представить вам благороднейшую госпожу Люсинду, кою время отняло… Сэр Каллен?

Каллен, который до неприличного хорошо выглядел в зелёных отблесках завесного огня, то и дело оборачивался.

— Мне кажется, я что-то задел, когда… отходил. — Он кашлянул и снова обернулся. — Плиту или что-то подобное.

— Вам, скорее всего, показалось, — отозвался Дориан. — В конце концов, в гробницах обычно…

Его голос перекрыл пронзительный визгливый вой, от которого вздрогнули все трое, а Каллен снова стал перед Дорианом. Рука его дёрнулась к поясу — видимо, старая привычка. Новая, впрочем, Дориана тоже устраивала. Он бы даже поудобней оперся на саркофаг, если бы этот проклятый вой не пробрал до самой души — на кончиках пальцев тут же сгустилась энергия. Он не знал, что это, но готов был ко всему.

В памяти тут же начали всплывать имена и образы демонов, которые умеют издавать подобные звуки, и заклинания, которые помогли бы в борьбе с ними.

Феликс неожиданно подался вперёд, снимая с крепления факел.

— Будьте осторожны, сэр Феликс, — предупредил Каллен, вставая рядом с ним. Феликс коротко кивнул и вытянул руку, чтобы отблески тусклого зелёного пламени доползли до стены, откуда доносился этот звук.

Дориан сощурился.

Теперь он видел возвышение у дальней стены, на которое не обратил внимания в первый раз, и небольшую плиту, которую, видимо, сдвинул Каллен.

Что-то шевельнулось в щели, а потом на свет появились одна за другой тощие лапы и морда.

Каллен повернулся к Дориану.

— Любимица, — слабо пояснил он. — Тётушка не смогла с ней расстаться.

Мумифицированная любимица припала на передние лапы и зарычала. Шерсть с неё ещё не сошла — видимо, похороны проводились совсем недавно. Феликс по инерции выставил факел перед собой, но никакого эффекта это не произвело.

— Завесный огонь, — процитировал Дориан вполголоса, — не пугает усопших как настоящий, именно поэтому он так и ценится среди морталитаси.

Феликс, приученный ловить все комментарии Дориана, услышал и бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд. Дориан только беспомощно развёл руками.

— Сэр Каллен, — позвал он, — я полагаю, ваше знакомство с моей семьёй можно считать завершённым.

— Более чем, — мрачно отозвался тот. Дориан подозревал, что гори в усыпальнице ещё один факел, Каллен бы уже вооружился им — настолько неуютно он выглядел без оружия.

— Тогда как насчёт того, чтобы перенести наше общение в более приятное место?

Феликс показал ему за спиной неприличный жест, но Каллену, кажется, уже так надоел Тихий квартал, что он даже не подумал искать в сказанном подтекст.

Рычащую мумию они обходили по стенке. Феликс держал факел перед собой: не то чтобы от этого был какой-то толк — пустые глазницы не видели свет, но это все равно как-то успокаивало.

Она напала, когда они уже подобрались к выходу. Дориан успел рассмотреть оскаленные жёлтые клыки перед тем, как Каллен вытолкнул его на улицу вслед за Феликсом, выскочил сам и с усилием захлопнул дверь. Моментально повисла тишина — к их счастью, иначе на этот вой сбежалась бы вся охрана.

— А теперь, я думаю, нам пора к выходу, — предложил Каллен. Феликс покачал головой.

— Я боюсь, мы привлечём слишком много внимания. А с учётом сегодняшней заварушки нам это делать нежелательно.

— Тут есть другой выход? — с плохо скрываемой надеждой спросил Каллен. Феликс улыбнулся.

— Разумеется, — сказал он, и Дориан приподнял брови.

Либо Феликс знал что-то, чего не знал он сам, либо плохое предчувствие грозило скоро оправдаться.

Он бы хотел сказать, что они проскользнули среди гробниц как бесшумные тени, но доспех Каллена все ещё предательски бряцал на каждом шагу, и Дориан остро пожалел, что не уговорил избавиться от него заранее — и по причине шума, и по прочим, более существенным, обдумывать которые сейчас было не время и не место.

Хорошо, что Феликс так и не избавился от факела — тот скорее не освещал путь, а отсвечивал в полированных плитах, не давая врезаться в какой-нибудь склеп.

— Мы пришли, — сообщил Феликс через несколько минут.

— Вы… предлагаете нам лезть через забор? — уточнил Каллен.

Дориан с тоской оглядывал кованую решётку высотой в два его роста и проклинал несуществующую тётушку Люсинду.

— Возможно, мы смогли бы как-нибудь пробраться через обычный выход, — предложил он.

Феликс развёл руками.

— Да, если бы мы могли отвлечь чем-то охрану. Хотя сейчас даже ума не приложу чем.

Он пошевелил пальцами, пока Каллен не смотрел в их сторону, и Дориан помотал головой. Ещё не хватало так удачно не рассказывать о магии весь день, чтобы попасться в конце. Феликс кивком указал на забор.

— И всё же… — начал Дориан, но почти сразу примолк — где-то вдалеке раздались голоса.

— Факел! — зашипел Каллен, и Феликс откинул его от себя, как ядовитую змею. Факел покатился по земле, разбрызгивая зелёные искры и, словно нехотя, потух. Они остались в абсолютной темноте — только из _живой_ части города виднелись огни, — и в такой же абсолютной тишине, пробирающей не хуже воя мёртвой псины.

— Вот теперь выбора точно нет, — заметил Феликс, пихнул Дориана в бок с тихими словами: «Политический скандал» и полез первым.

Дориан выругался про себя и последовал. Звякнул доспех о решётку — сэр Каллен, видимо, тоже не рискнул испытывать судьбу.

Приземлились они не особенно удачно: прямо по ту сторону забора высились какие-то кусты, что, конечно, смягчило посадку, но запачкало всю одежду, руки и даже лицо. Из-за навалившегося света и шума пришлось на мгновение сощуриться — Тихий квартал окружал ворох чар, чтобы живые тоже не тревожили мёртвых; сразу за забором всё будто оживало.

Дориан стал остервенело выковыривать из волос мелкие ветки и листы, а Феликс с задумчивым видом проводил взглядом кота, которого они спугнули с насиженного места.

Рассмеялись они одновременно: сначала тихо, только вздрагивая всем телом, а потом в голос, рискуя разбудить ближайшие дома.

— Скучно ему было, — сказал Феликс. — Чтобы я ещё раз с тобой куда-то шёл.

— Пойдёшь. Ты всюду за мной пойдёшь, у меня прекрасные идеи и прекрасный я.

— Только никаких кладбищ.

— В ближайшие пару месяцев, так и быть. Не люблю повторяться. — Дориан шутливо поклонился, а потом цепко ухватил Каллена за ладонь. Та была горячей, сильной и немного влажной. — А вы куда собрались?

— Лейтенант…

— Убьёт вас на месте, если увидит, во что превратился доспех. А приличного склепа, чтобы обеспечить вам достойное погребение, у меня ещё нет, так что, — он усмехнулся, перебирая в руке чужие пальцы, — придётся вам потерпеть наше общество ещё немного.

— Мы остановились в «Бриллиантовой служанке», — добавил Феликс. — Там смогут привести ваши доспехи в надлежащий вид всего за пару часов.

Каллен сомневался — передавалось это даже по напряжению в мышцах, но Дориан ни за что не собирался его упускать. 

— Давайте, — предложил он, подступая ближе. Каллен задержал дыхание. — Обещаю вам, никаких больше мародёров, мёртвых собак и лишних приключений. Только вы и я, — Феликс кашлянул, — и наш друг, конечно же, на мягких подушках в одном из самых удивительных мест города. Напитки там подают в специальных кружках с рунами, и те остаются холодными даже в самый жаркий день. Вам же жарко, сэр Каллен? — Дориан потянул, и Каллен шагнул следом. — Вы не пожалеете.

Вечер только начинался.

* * *

На следующий день Дориан не выходил из своей комнаты до самого обеда, чем, должно быть, изрядно напугал Феликса — тот едва не выбил дверь, когда заходил.

— Отец переживает, — пояснил он, раскрывая шторы.

Тусклый свет неприятно мазнул по лицу, и Дориан, застонав, безуспешно попытался скрыться под покрывалом. Проснулся он уже давно, но ему было откровенно лень подниматься, собираться и даже разговаривать. Дни после длинных приключений требовали равноценного отдыха.

Дни после незавершённых приключений не давали расслабиться до конца.

— Вот не надо. Ты выпил не так много, чтобы строить из себя мученика.

— Но достаточно, чтобы попытаться.

Феликс хмыкнул.

Впервые за всё время их путешествия он надел мантию, — не чета местным, — и смотреть на него было приятно, но Дориан все равно прикрыл глаза.

— Я наблюдал утром чудесную картину, ты знаешь. Огромная кровать, смятые простыни и ты — используешь Каллена вместо подушки. Знаешь, что в этой картине было совсем странным?

— Мои встрёпанные волосы?

— На вас обоих были штаны, — с театральным ужасом сказал Феликс. — Представь себе моё удивление.

Дориан представлял. Это удивление было несравнимо с его собственным. Он выпрямился на постели, раскинув руки, и посмотрел на потолок — тот был густо покрыт руническими символами, больше для красоты, чем для дела.

Обычных людей магия или завораживала, или пугала, и в Неварре эти два чувства сплетались в одно, выдавая удивительный итог.

— Сэр Каллен попросил медленнее.

— И ты послушался?

— Я не чудовище, — возмутился Дориан. — Если меня просят медленнее, я умею играть медленнее. Это не так уж сложно.

— Ну конечно.

Подушку Феликс поймал и обнял, прижавшись спиной к стене. Он выглядел неожиданно довольным для человека, которому вообще ничего не перепало: вместо того, чтобы познакомиться с кем-то и достойно завершить вечер, Феликс оставил их ради нескольких книг.

Дориан тогда был слишком увлечён, чтобы должно реагировать.

— Меньше сарказма в голосе. Я просто не думал, что усну.

— Прямо на обнажённом рыцаре-храмовнике.

— Когда об этом говоришь ты, звучит ещё хуже. — Он раздосадовано вздохнул. — Может, послать за ним? Найти? Не так же много в Камберленде ферелденцев.

— Сегодня стало на одного меньше.

Дориан поднялся на локтях, но Феликс казался серьёзным.

— Помнишь, отец приезжал сюда говорить с какими-то местными? Оказалось, не только с местными. Пообщаться тесным кругом — оцени иронию — магов решили все, кто смог добраться.

— Хочешь сказать…

— Они закончили вчера, — подтвердил Феликс, — и корабль в Ферелден уже отправился. Мне жаль.

— Брось, — сказал Дориан. — Это не последний храмовник в моей жизни. Конечно, прекрасная возможность была упущена, но я что-нибудь придумаю. Не останусь _неудовлетворённым_.

Он встал и потянулся, прогоняя остатки сонливости, а потом с удивлением обернулся — не в привычках Феликса было молчать на такие провокации.

— Не последний, — почему-то сказал он. — Но этот мне понравился.

Дориан глянул в окно, на взволнованное море и потемневшее от туч небо, и кивнул.

Ему тоже.

* * *

Только ступив на корабль, Каллен понял, как себя чувствовал сэр Уэсли перед их путешествием. На мгновение перед глазами всё поплыло, но он выровнялся, ухватившись за борт, и прошёл по палубе.

Хорошо, что спиной не было видно взгляда от Рилок. Её нотаций Каллен успел услышать с самого утра столько, что мысленно попрощался со званием храмовника не менее десяти раз, прежде чем всё закончила Винн.

— Мальчика не было всего одну ночь, — сказала она. — Орсино говорил, что их храмовники пропали на всю неделю, только доспехи и остались. Будьте мягче с ним, сэр Рилок.

— Это неподобающе.

— Это жизнь. Жизнь, — произнесла Винн с умудрённым видом, — бывает неподобающей.

Перед выходом она осторожно потрепала Каллена по плечу, а всё, о чём он пытался думать, — как повернуть голову, чтобы скрыть красные метки на шее. Те были слишком красноречивыми.

Думать об этом было мучительно стыдно, и в то же время он никак не мог прекратить — растирал затылок, прятал взгляд и так же старательно прятал улыбку. Такое приключение, вспомнил он слова Дориана, бывает один раз в жизни, так что брать от него нужно как можно больше.

Мысли о том, что было после этих слов, вынудили Каллена встать лицом к ветру, чтобы хоть немного себя остудить.

Жаль, Каллен так и не узнал его фамилию.

Возможно…

Он оборвал себя и в последний раз посмотрел на город — тот будто потух; солнца не было, и всё золото приглушённо мерцало в сумерках.

Не стоило задумываться о несбывшемся. Что случилось в Неварре, останется в Неварре, а у него впереди были Кинлох, годы службы и долг.

**II**

Скайхолд до сих пор напоминал встревоженный улей, хотя прошло уже несколько месяцев. Но люди никак не могли привыкнуть к новому месту, тосковали по Убежищу, боялись, тревожились о прошлом и будущем — причин Каллен мог перечислить бессчётное количество, если бы у него оставалось на это время.

Маги, которых притащил за собой Инквизитор, приживались хуже остальных.

Каллен уже почти перестал вздрагивать, когда краем глаза цеплял очередную робу, но он знал, что некоторые храмовники под его началом далеко не так спокойны, — и он не стал бы их винить.

Людям надо было на ком-то выместить панику, и, запертые в крепости, рано или поздно они выместят её друг на друге.

Каллен устало потёр лоб. Всё, что он мог сделать, это предоставить временную отдушину и гонять в тренировках по плацу снова и снова, чтобы не оставалось ни времени, ни сил на всякие глупости.

Некоторые жаловались на это Кассандре, некоторые — сестре Лелиане, как потом со смешком обмолвилась ему Жозефина. Каллен не знал, что они услышали в ответ, но и те, и другие после этих разговоров ходили на тренировки без малейших жалоб.

Ему бы радоваться временной передышке, но в итоге он лишь желал, чтобы случилось хоть что-то, лишь бы не застывать в ожидании грядущей беды.

— Командор! — окликнул его кто-то. — У меня для вас послание.

Каллен обернулся и приподнял брови, когда тот замялся.

— Докладывай, — поторопил он.

За спиной тихо застонали; ещё один голос добавил: «Создатель, пощады».

— Тевинтерский маг, — выжал из себя посланник. — Он… просил передать, что ему надо с вами поговорить. Его комнаты в главной башне на третьем этаже. Он очень настойчиво просил, командор, — добавил он, пока Каллен пытался сохранить на лице хоть некое подобие спокойствия.

— Я понял, — кивнул он. — Свободен.

Когда он обернулся, в глазах многих читалась плохо скрытая надежда.

Рано или поздно он передаст их на неделю Кассандре, пообещал себе Каллен.

— Продолжаем тренировку, — велел он. 

Тевинтерский настойчивый маг мог обойтись.

Вопрос, мог ли обойтись сам Каллен, разрешился сам собой через пару часов, когда он понял, что ноги привели его на третий этаж в башне к двери, на которую указал ему один из слуг.

Перед этой дверью Каллен и замер.

Тевинтерский маг — Дориан, хорошо, его звали Дориан, хоть насчёт этого он не соврал, и в этом и была вся проблема. Каллен не любил чувствовать себя идиотом, а за прошедшие годы судьба дала ему для этого немало поводов.

С этой стороны он удара не ждал.

К счастью, на людях Дориан не сказал ничего. Каллен тоже — у него просто отнялся язык, и хватило его только на то, чтобы вернуть разговор в прежнее русло. С тех пор они не обменялись и словом.

Хотя, горько признавал Каллен, говорить им было не о чём. Все было ясно и так.

Дориан мог совершенно искренне не помнить его имени — встреча была давно, и вряд ли такое развлечение для него было единственным.

Может, тевинтерцы любят развевать свою скуку с помощью неудачливых храмовников.

Но если нет, если вдруг он вспомнил, — что ж, сейчас они, как взрослые люди, должны будут признать этот факт и вернуться к былому сосуществованию, где Дориан не попадается на глаза Каллену, а Каллен не жаждет зажать его в углу и высказать все, что он думает об этой ситуации.

Скайхолд не был к этому готов.

Каллен постучался и зашёл, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Я начал бояться, что ты так и не ответишь на моё приглашение, — встретил его улыбкой не-Дориан. — Я бы и сам спустился, но в моей нынешней ситуации это… не вариант.

— Феликс…

Феликс улыбнулся ещё шире и сел в кровати, негромко охнув. Каллен невольно сделал шаг вперёд.

— Надо же, ты всё-таки меня помнишь. Дориан передавал, что ты как в рот воды набрал.

Растерянность сползла с Каллена моментально.

— Потому что лжецам…

— Каллен, — прервал его Феликс, и что-то в его лице заставило Каллена замолчать, прислушаться. — Присядешь? Мне трудно смотреть на тебя столько времени снизу вверх.

Измождённость. Каллен уже видел её в людях раньше, усталость, пожирающая изнутри, которую не в состоянии исцелить ни один даже долгий сон.

Лицо умирающего человека. Из-под расстёгнутого ворота к шее подползали тёмные прожилки скверны.

Он безмолвно прошёл вперёд и опустился на стул возле кровати. Феликс снова улыбнулся.

— Я скажу. Несмотря на все обстоятельства, я рад тебя видеть. И да, это самое время извиниться. — В глазах у него мелькнуло лукавство. — Ладно, с извинением мы немного запоздали, но я хочу, чтобы ты знал — мы не желали тебе зла.

— Я… — начал Каллен, но осёкся. Он знал, как спорить с Дорианом, с его самомнением и бравадой. Он не знал, как спорить с Феликсом. — И тем не менее, вы лгали мне.

Феликс откинулся на подушки.

— Говоря по правде, мы практически не лгали. Да, — задумчиво протянул он. — Единственная ложь состояла в том, что мы были из Тевинтера, а не из Неварры.

— А тётушка Люсинда? — ляпнул Каллен. Это не то, что он хотел спрашивать, не то, что надо было знать в первую очередь, но…

Феликс расхохотался и тут же закашлялся.

— Ладно, мы соврали два раза. Три. Эту псину в склепе мы тоже не знали, — сказал он, успокоившись. — Но я могу поклясться чем угодно, что это было не со зла. Сначала это было просто шуткой, беззлобной, как мы считали, а потом… Скажем так, я нечасто видел, чтобы Дориан так быстро с кем-то сходился.

Он усмехнулся, и Каллен едва подавил желание встать и открыть окно, чтобы ветер слегка охладил заполыхавшие уши.

Не факт, что помогло бы.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он. Обсуждать Дориана с Феликсом ему хотелось чуть ли не меньше, чем Киркволл с Варриком.

Улыбка испарилась.

— Пришёл сюда умирать, — буднично сказал Феликс, и Каллен ответил ему недоверчивым взглядом. — Не смотри так. Здесь мой отец. Здесь Дориан. Я сделал всё, что должен был, так что это будет моё место, чтобы умереть.

— Твой отец… — начал Каллен, но Феликс помотал головой.

— Не сейчас, хорошо? Проклятье, я тебе и слова не даю вставить. У меня иногда бывает, — виновато пояснил он Каллену, — мне кажется, что мне надо сказать очень много всего, а времени остаётся все меньше и меньше. Но это иногда. Моего отца и всё прочее мы можем обсудить в следующий раз. Я очень рассчитываю, что ты зайдёшь в следующий раз, — добавил он. — Я здесь почти никого не знаю, а Дориан, когда приходит, паникует ещё больше меня, пытается сделать вид, что всё в порядке, и в итоге мне просто выгонять его приходится.

У Каллена непроизвольно дёрнулись уголки рта, и он плотнее сжал губы. Бесполезно. Феликс моментально поймал его реакцию.

— Именно, — сказал он. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой о Дориане.

Каллен сел прямее.

— Я не думаю, что это самая удачная идея. Я боюсь, наши разногласия не позволят нам наладить какие-либо отношения помимо деловых.

— А, мы уже говорим об отношениях? — На лице Каллена, видимо, что-то отразилось, потому что Феликс невольно фыркнул. — Извини. Сам понимаешь, когда Дориан — твоя основная компания, начинаешь думать, как он.

— Мы опять говорим про него, — заметил Каллен.

— Я знаю. Это неизбежно. Это проклятие. Все люди, знакомые с Дорианом, рано или поздно начинают говорить только о нем. — Феликс провёл ладонями по одеялу, расправляя и без того ровную ткань. — У меня к тебе просьба. Да, я знаю, нагло с моей стороны — вот так сразу начинать с просьб, но будем считать, что этому я тоже научился у него.

Принципы Каллена настойчивым шёпотом говорили ему, что умирающим в просьбах не отказывают. Инстинкт самосохранения просил не вмешиваться хоть на этот раз.

Каллен мог найти компромисс.

— Я готов выслушать, — сказал он, — но что-то обещать не могу.

— Справедливо, — согласился Феликс и продолжил уже без тени улыбки: — Я хочу, чтобы ты присмотрел за ним, когда я умру.

Каллен открыл рот, но Феликс предупреждающе поднял ладонь.

— Это не всё. Я знаю, как он ведёт себя. Но ты не знаешь его так хорошо, как знаю я. Ты вообще его почти не знаешь, — поправился он мягко. — Дориан останется один, а ты единственный, кто здесь ему не абсолютно чужой человек. И я не хочу, чтобы он оставался один. Он смелый, да. Но… — Феликс бросил взгляд в прикрытое витражное окно. Птицы и цветы, никаких черепов и костей. — Но никто не должен через это проходить. Он не станет просить о сочувствии, ты же понимаешь. Упёртый как баран.

В голосе у него прорезались тёплые нотки.

Каллен устало вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, — честно сказал он. Феликс кивнул.

— Конечно. Но я прошу, чтобы ты хотя бы подумал. Я ещё не мёртв, в конце концов. И да, я был бы очень рад, если бы ты иногда составлял мне компанию. Это же была не моя тётушка Люсинда.

Каллен фыркнул.

— Я зайду завтра, — сказал он, поднимаясь. Обещать он ничего не стал.

— Спасибо, — сказал Феликс. — Каллен, — окликнул он, когда тот уже подошёл к двери.

Каллен обернулся.

— Я рад, что мы снова встретились.

На самом деле, он не думал, что общение сложится. Их темы — Неварра и Дориан — исчерпывали себя одним разговором, а неуютно молчать в присутствии умирающего, пусть и не друга, но знакомого вроде бы человека, казалось неправильным. Вокруг Каллена и так постоянно умирали люди. Ему хватало.

Но он пришёл на следующий день, через день, а неделю спустя стал замечать, что визиты к Феликсу стали постоянными в его распорядке дня. 

Тем оказалось даже больше, чем он мог себе представить.

— Весь магистериум сидел с видом оскорблённой невинности, — рассказывал Феликс. Он возбуждено прохаживался по комнате, то и дело цепляясь ногой за край сползающей с кровати простыни. — Вестник Андрасте. Герой и спаситель — маг. Весь Тедас смотрит на него с надеждой — та его часть, что не пытается убить. Тевинтер должен его поддержать.

— Ты так и сказал?

— Добавив больше драматических пауз. Без них нельзя.

Каллен усмехнулся.

— Поддержка Тевинтера сыграла бы против нас, — произнёс он. — Против Инквизиции.

— Это понимают все разумные люди, конечно. На открытую поддержку Тевинтера я и не рассчитывал. Но ты знаешь, что такое его скрытая поддержка?

Доклады о том, что часть венатори найдены мёртвыми, несколько случайно разбитых тевинтерских караванов с новым оружием, десяток защитных амулетов, которые попали в Инквизицию через торговцев, руны, коллекция редких ядов и книги о демонах. Лелиана только усмехалась, словно знала, какими путями это было доставлено, Жозефина то и дело поглядывала на Дориана, а Каллен просто вооружал солдат.

После тщательной проверки, конечно же. Между поддержкой и попыткой убить у тевинтерцев разницы было немого.

— Спасибо, — сказал Каллен, а Феликс усмехнулся.

— Скажи Дориану. Это всё он.

Большую часть времени Дориан проводил в путешествиях с Инквизитором, и Каллен даже не думал его отвлекать.

Ему всё ещё было нечего сказать, и он сомневался, что вообще хочет говорить.

Но визиты к Феликсу — короткие или длинные, для разговора или просто короткого обмена новостями, — стали чем-то вроде отдушины. Впервые с Убежища Каллен чувствовал, что не всё потеряно; это подтверждалось немыслимыми союзами, которые заключала Инквизиция.

Сам Создатель вёл их вперёд.

Феликс опустился на кровать и закашлялся так, что на простынях осталась россыпь красных точек. Каллен тут же подхватился, но тот остановил его раскрытой ладонью.

— Порядок, — хрипло сказал он.

Пальцы у него потемнели, а под ногти въелась чёрная грязь. Скверна брала своё.

— Но ведь должно быть какое-то лекарство.

— Отец искал его. — Феликс выпрямился, но обессиленно упал на подушки. — Посмотри, к чему это привело.

Из того, что говорил Инквизитор, — к смерти всего мира. Каллен потёр двумя пальцами переносицу.

— Брат Хоука, — сказал он, — Защитника Киркволла. Варрик говорил, что его спасли от скверны Серые Стражи.

— Которые пропали.

— Инквизитор их ищет. Возможно, если попросить...

— Каллен, — позвал Феликс. Лицо у него стало жёстким, заострившимся. — Пожалуйста. Худшее, что ты можешь сделать, — дать надежду умирающему.

Каллен кивнул.

Больше эту тему они не поднимали.

Они не поднимали ещё одну — после первого разговора Феликс больше не упоминал о своей просьбе. И Каллен не был уверен, как к ней относится.

В его жизни оставалось не так много светлых воспоминаний: большая их часть относилась к детству, любимому озеру, к тому, что было достаточно давно, чтобы забыться наполовину. Круг Магов вспыхивал в памяти, как ночной кошмар, длинный, почти бесконечный — до сих пор бывало, что Каллен просыпался посреди ночи, не зная точно, была ли у него жизнь или это чары демонов.

Спал он меньше, тренировался больше, но даже это не уберегло Киркволл.

Его воспоминания — ворох страхов и злости, и Неварра была светлым пятном до тех пор, пока их совещание не прервал бесцеремонный маг из Тевинтера.

— Последнее время ты на удивление задумчив, — сказал Феликс.

Он пытался сделать какие-то заметки в книге, но перо то и дело выскальзывало из пальцев. Феликс ругался, оттирал пальцы от чернил и пробовал ещё раз. Каллен наблюдал за ним, стоя у окна — так можно было и поглядывать на тренировку внизу.

— Я думаю об упущенных возможностях.

— Зря тратишь время, — отозвался Феликс. Он отбросил перо и удобнее устроился в кровати. — Тут два варианта: или ты сделал всё, что было в твоих силах, или был недостаточно внимателен.

— Чудесно.

— Не обижайся. Я знаю способ все исправить.

Каллен не смог скрыть удивления.

— О чем ты жалеешь прямо сейчас?

— Самсон, — сразу же сказал он. — Я должен был увидеть, к чему все идёт.

— Отлично. И что бы ты сделал? Давай угадаю: убил бы его, пока была возможность, верно? — Феликс дождался неуверенного кивка. — И тогда во главе войска был бы храмовник, которого ты не знаешь, — учтём это как лучший вариант. Он мог бы быть умнее, искуснее, чем Самсон, мог бы действовать иначе. Может быть, тогда мы были бы уже мертвы, кто знает.

— Ты говоришь так уверенно.

Феликс улыбнулся.

— Мой отец и мой лучший друг изучали саму суть времени. Как его можно изменить, к чему это может привести. Инквизитор же был с Дорианом в будущем, так? Два человека, — сказал он, — и как все изменилось. Отец ещё здесь, Дориан помнит заклинания не хуже, чем ты молитвы, и знаешь, что? Ты можешь попасть в прошлое и убить Самсона. Любой может переместиться назад и предотвратить взрыв, навлекая на себя что-то в разы страшнее.

— Может, ты и прав.

— Подумай об этом и с другой стороны. Измени ты прошлое, той встречи в Неварре могло бы и не случиться, и кто развлекал бы тебя и спасал ваше войско?

Его тихий голос сменился новым приступом кашля, и Каллен подошёл к столику с графином воды.

Он знал, что Инквизитор не успеет найти Стражей до того, как станет совсем поздно, но все равно молился.

Порой в его жизни слишком многое зависело от молитв.

Из-за небольшого снегопада пришлось отменить тренировку, солдаты ушли разгребать заваленные снегом дороги, а Каллен почти привычным путём поднялся на третий этаж.

— Никогда не думал, что капитаном стражи быть так весело, — заметил Феликс вместо приветствия. Он лежал, обняв подушку, и читал книгу. Каллен с удивлением узнал обложку — такую же на днях он видел в руках у Кассандры. — Варрик чудесно пишет. Это специальный выпуск, во всём мире его ещё не видели, а я уже читаю. Вот что такое противоположность упущенным возможностям.

— Берёшь от жизни всё, я смотрю?

— Пришло время учить тебя тому же. 

Он отложил книгу, а Каллен подошёл ближе, но дверь за его спиной неожиданно распахнулась.

— Твоим оправданием может служить только конец света, а армии демонов перед порогом я не вижу, так что, Феликс, нас ждёт серьёзный разговор.

Каллен застыл.

— Насколько серьёзный?

— Я приму свой самый строгий вид и отчитаю тебя, как отчитывал Алексиус за тот случай с козой. — Дориан хмыкнул. — Доброе утро, командор. Приятно видеть, что вы третируете не только воинов, но и магов.

Если он и был удивлён неожиданной встречей, то не подал виду — когда Каллен обернулся, Дориан смотрел на него так же, как и на военном совете. Насквозь, будто не видел.

— Что ж, — продолжил он, — ладно, его можно засчитать как маленькую армию. Но ты должен мне прогулку в библиотеку, Феликс, и я за ней приду. А сейчас не буду вам мешать, господа.

— Дориан.

— Нет, меня совершенно не интересуют тренировки. Я в прекрасной форме.

— Дориан, — жёстче повторил Феликс. — Угомонись и сядь.

Тот помедлил. Каллен и сам не был уверен, как реагировать, поэтому нахмурился и вспомнил почему-то Рилок, а потом вскользь брошенную фразу: «В твоём присутствии его парализует».

Прошло больше десяти лет, а Каллен помнил и так же застывал, не зная, куда деть руки.

— Доброе утро, — сказал он всё же, и Дориан вдруг внимательно на него посмотрел.

И сел.

Молчание прерывалось только сиплым дыханием Феликса.

— Отлично, — сказал он наконец. — Каллен. Ты тоже сядь.

Стоило Каллену бросить на него неуверенный взгляд, Феликс сразу же смягчился.

— Пожалуйста, — добавил он, и Каллен в очередной раз не смог спорить.

— На него ты хотя бы не кричишь, — как-то обиженно заметил Дориан. Сейчас он не смотрел на них обоих.

— Он понимает с первого раза, — ответил Феликс. — К тому же он знает, как меня раздражает, когда надо мной нависают люди — как храмовники над магами в этом вашем Ферелдене.

Дориан с Калленом напряглись одновременно. Феликс, видимо, решил не церемониться ни с одним из них и бить сразу в цель.

— Очень рад, что вы со мной не спорите, — удовлетворённо сказал он. — Сами знаете, времени у меня и так…

— Феликс! — Кажется, они начали одновременно, переглянулись и замолчали. После небольшой паузы Дориан все же продолжил: — Ты обещал больше не опускаться до подобного… манипулирования.

Смотрел он всё равно больше с беспокойством, чем с раздражением, и почему-то именно это позволило Каллену выдохнуть. Он, конечно, успел привязаться к Феликсу, но с Дорианом эти двое были друзьями гораздо, гораздо дольше.

А если Каллен, проводя время с Феликсом, отнимал его у Дориана… Он сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с мыслями, уже собираясь предложить сократить свои визиты, пока Дориан находится в Скайхолде, а не отправляется в очередной поход с Инквизитором.

— А сейчас кое-кто собирается предложить кое-что жертвенное, — скучающим голосом заметил Феликс. Дориан посмотрел заинтересованно. — Каллен, в самом деле, если ты сейчас скажешь, что не собираешься отнимать столько моего времени…

Каллен подавился словами.

— Я вижу, вы с командором успели найти общий язык, — осторожно сказал Дориан. Он, видимо, чувствовал себя так же неловко, как и Каллен. Он сидел на краю стула, будто был готов сорваться с места в любой момент, с абсолютно прямой спиной. В остальные разы, что Каллен его видел, Дориан предпочитал разваливаться в кресле как на троне, закидывая ногу на ногу и невольно привлекая внимание.

Намеренно привлекая, если так подумать.

— Не так, как вы, конечно, — заметил Феликс без намёка на усмешку, но Каллен уже чувствовал, как у него начинают гореть уши. Феликс посерьёзнел. — И всё же. Я не собираюсь составлять вам расписание или игнорировать кого-то одного, чтобы второй чувствовал себя комфортнее. Давайте притворимся, что мы все здесь взрослые люди — да, даже ты, Дориан, — и начнём вести себя соответственно.

— А иначе? — Дориан кашлянул и откинулся назад, устраиваясь покомфортней.

— А иначе, — сказал Феликс, — я не приглашу тебя в свой особняк в Некрополе.

Каллен против воли рассмеялся.

К сожалению, стоило Феликсу замолчать, разговор угас. Каллен посмотрел в окно, на стенку, снова в окно, но за последние месяцы он так привык молчать, когда видел Дориана, что сейчас просто не мог перестроиться.

Дориан, впрочем, тоже не торопился открывать рот, хотя, насколько Каллен успел заметить, обычно он не испытывал проблем с недостатком слов.

— Жалкое зрелище, — констатировал Феликс через пару минут. Голос звучал сдавленно, и Каллен бросил на него обеспокоенный взгляд. Феликс закусывал губу и явно очень старался не смеяться. — Как вы собираетесь обходиться без меня?

Каллена снова словно что-то кольнуло. Как-то при нём Феликс не напоминал поминутно о своей грядущей смерти, даже в шутках, но ему, кажется, доставляло удовольствие накручивать Дориана. А ведь Каллен так и не дал ответа на просьбу, которую он высказал в первую встречу.

И ему хотелось что-то сказать, но язык упорно не желал поворачиваться. Он не знал, что сейчас думает Дориан, но Феликс покачал головой.

— К счастью, это я тоже предусмотрел. Каллен, там на столе…

Каллен резко поднялся, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от гнетущего молчания. Он не знал, что там Феликс предусмотрел; несмотря на мягкий нрав, он всё ещё был тевинтерским магом, от которого можно было ждать любой хитрости, так что… А.

Укрытая мягкой тканью от пыли на столе лежала доска для игры в королевы.

Он обернулся к Феликсу, но тот только пожал плечами.

— Для начала сойдёт.

— Думаю, да, — вполголоса согласился Каллен.

Он принёс доску, маленький столик из соседней комнаты и поставил, куда указал ему Феликс. Все это время Дориан молчал, наблюдая за происходящим, и, только когда Каллен расставил фигуры, открыл рот:

— Я всё ещё играю в королевы как Создатель, командор.

— Вы всё ещё не играли с моей сестрой, — по инерции отозвался Каллен, и Дориан первый раз слегка улыбнулся.

— Часто тренировались с ней в последнее время?

— Нет, я… — Каллен осёкся и замер, протягивая руку к фигуре.

— Командор? — окликнул Дориан.

— Я забыл, — признался он, растерянно поднимая взгляд. — Я опять забыл написать ей, что не погиб в Убежище.

— Каллен… — протянул Феликс, а Дориан приподнял бровь.

— Опять? — спросил он.

Каллен кивнул, слишком расстроенный, чтобы вспоминать, что между ними сейчас очень натянутое перемирие.

— После Киркволла я тоже забыл. И… кажется, после Кинлоха тоже.

Дориан с Феликсом переглянулись, как будто безмолвно о чём-то договариваясь. В Неварре они это постоянно делали, разговаривали без слов, Каллен тогда даже ревновал, пусть и не до конца понимая почему.

— Я думаю, командор…

— Каллен, — поправил его Феликс, который явно решил не доверять примирение им самим.

— Сэр Каллен, — после небольшой заминки продолжил Дориан, не сдаваясь так просто. Внутри будто распустился ещё один узел. — Если вам будет необходима помощь…

— …чтобы подобрать слова…

— …чтобы ваша многоуважаемая сестра не волновалась ещё сильнее…

— …то мы, вполне вероятно, можем с этим помочь.

Каллен перевёл взгляд с одного на второго, чувствуя себя на десяток лет младше из-за какого-то беспомощного понимания, что вокруг происходит что-то, что он не в состоянии контролировать.

Дориан с Феликсом уставились на него, ожидая ответа. Возможно, Феликс ждал ответа на большее количество вопросов, чем Дориан.

— Я буду очень признателен за помощь, — совершенно искренне сказал он. — Но сначала нас ждёт партия.

Он переплёл пальцы, и Феликс хрипловато рассмеялся.

— Наконец-то, — сказал он. — Кстати, Дориан, сегодня я ставлю на командора. Он выглядит очень решительно.

Его решительности хватило ещё на три успешных игры: Каллен мысленно благодарил Мию за все их длинные препирательства и так же мысленно обещал, что напишет ей как можно скорее. Не сегодня, слишком много всего нужно успеть, но обязательно, завтра или послезавтра.

Письмо уже неделю оставалось недописанным, когда Каллен впервые проиграл.

Был поздний вечер, и слуги расставили кругом свечи, потому что факелы Феликс не любил, повторял, что они слишком яркие, как и дневной свет. Глаза у него быстро уставали, а Каллену с Дорианом вполне хватало и свечей, чтобы продолжать игру.

Они бы, наверное, и наощупь играли, если бы Феликс догадался попросить.

Дориан сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула, и вид у него был до того довольный, что Каллен невольно почувствовал себя уязвлённым. Так упиваться собственной победой было для него странно, но прекрасно сочеталось со всем, что делал Дориан — всем его блеском, уверенностью и шёпотом, преследующим каждый его шаг.

— О, если бы мы играли на желание, Каллен, — начал он и мечтательно замолчал.

— Вы играли нечестно.

— Я всегда играю нечестно. Это часть правил, разве нет? К тому же, — Дориан чуть шире расставил ноги, — вы недалеко от меня ушли.

Что, конечно, было правдой, но почему-то не помогало. Феликс засмеялся, но, когда они оба на него посмотрели, только отмахнулся.

— Письмо. Меня рассмешило письмо. Они приглашают выступить перед магистериумом ещё раз. Никогда не думал, — сказал он, — что заработаю популярность рассказами о Вестнике Андрасте.

— Из тебя вышел бы неплохой Чёрный Жрец, — заметил Дориан.

В руках он крутил фигурку, и мельтешение немного отвлекало — особенно когда он поднёс её к губам. Каллен моргнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не верю.

— Конечно. Именно из таких и получаются лучшие. Вера ничего не решает. Это у них, — Дориан кивнул в сторону Каллена, — ценится искренность помыслов, но остаётся должность прекрасной Лелианы. Мы играем по другим правилам.

— Больше магии крови, бессмысленных разговоров и рабства, как и винограда, массажа и траты золота на безделушки. Больше диктатуры магов и поклонения мёртвым порождениям тьмы. Зачем думать, если можно захватывать.

— Когда ты так говоришь, я начинаю скучать по дому.

Каллен прислушался.

Он знал, конечно, от Кассандры, что Дориан не устаёт рассказывать о своей родине; он знал это от Жозефины — та долго сравнивала порядки в Орлее и Тевинтере, он даже слышал, как об этом перепирались его солдаты, но в присутствии Каллена Дориан сдерживался. Словно боялся, что лишнее упоминание его лжи может нарушить шаткое равновесие, и потому всеми силами переводил тему на что-то другое: нейтральное, отвлечённое, абсолютно бессмысленное.

Дориан отчаянно старался, не ради него, конечно, а ради Феликса, и до Каллена постепенно стала доходить суть той самой просьбы.

— Совсем замечтались, командор, — прошептал Дориан.

Почему-то он стоял рядом, опираясь рукой на спинку его стула. Каллен едва сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться, больше от неожиданности, чем от чего-то другого.

— Я… Простите?

— Тише. Феликс уснул.

Забылся тревожным сном — его веки подрагивали, как и губы, будто он что-то напевал. В руке он всё ещё зажимал письмо, но было слишком темно, чтобы разобрать почерк.

Выйти они постарались бесшумно, и пока Дориан прикрывал дверь, Каллен стоял рядом, сам не понимая, чего ждёт.

— Спасибо, — сказал Дориан.

Он всё ещё шептал, и пришлось наклониться, чтобы услышать.

— О, не делайте такой удивлённый вид. Вы знаете, о чём я. Но если нет, могу подробнее: спасибо, что не даёте заскучать ужасному тевинтерскому магу. После ваших посещений прислуга перестала шарахаться от этой комнаты. Я это ценю. Феликс это ценит больше, даже Алексиус ценил бы — если бы кто-то из нас ему рассказал. Вряд ли его благодарность для вас что-то значит.

— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Дориан тихо рассмеялся.

— Благородство. Ужасное качество для человека, который хочет долго жить, но все в Скайхолде им преисполнены. Вы ничего никому не должны, но всё равно чувствуете себя обязанным. Опасно, командор, — он придвинулся чуть ближе, стал вплотную, и Каллен забыл выдохнуть, — нехорошие люди могут этим воспользоваться.

— Тогда мне повезло, что мало кто об этом знает.

— Об этом знаю я. Вы должны быть в ужасе.

— И не спать ночами.

— О, — сказал Дориан, — не знал, что мысли обо мне преследуют вас даже в постели. Хотя…

В другом конце коридора послышался шум, Каллен против воли отшатнулся — и врезался локтем в стену. Он услышал, как Дориан сдавленно фыркнул.

— Некоторые вещи не меняются. Хорошего вечера, командор, — добавил он, направившись в сторону библиотеки. — Постарайтесь не загнать ваших солдат до смерти.

Это почему-то прозвучало дурным предсказанием: следующие несколько дней Каллен отвлекался от тренировок только чтобы облиться водой. К нему присоединилась Кассандра: они с Инквизитором выяснили про Искателей что-то такое, что заставило её разбить несколько мишеней и едва не сломать пару солдат. Столько сдерживаемой агрессии Каллен видел только в собственном отражении и знал, что ни к чему хорошему оно не приведёт — Кассандра не рассказывала, в чём дело, но понятно было и без слов.

Разочарование в своём идоле Каллен переживал не один раз.

С донесениями поступали тревожные вести, люди Лелианы находили новые свидетельства о Самсоне, и Каллен едва успевал переключаться между разными группами солдат; вернувшись после Крествуда, Инквизитор развил слишком уж бурную деятельность.

Он привёл с собой Серого Стража, и Каллен встрепенулся.

Было поздно, солнце село достаточно давно, чтобы большая часть замка уже уснула, но Каллен решился — такие новости откладывать не стоило. Серый Страж остановился в замке, и, пусть Каллен и не успел с ним поговорить, это был хороший шанс. Не стоило упускать.

Его встретили открытая дверь и пустая, заправленная постель; окно было распахнуто, как и створки всех шкафов, будто прислуга решила выветрить даже сам запах чужого присутствия.

Милостивая Андрасте.

Он не заметил.

Отупение прошло, только когда треснула ручка двери — Каллен посмотрел на металлический обломок в руке и наконец почувствовал отголоски боли. Ладонь свело судорогой от слишком большого напряжения, пришлось разжимать пальцы силой; он положил ручку на столик рядом с выходом и ушёл, оставив дверь открытой.

Остановился он только в библиотеке, но там никого не было, как и в покоях Дориана, как и — он проверил, — в саду, куда многие приходили за утешением.

Сломанная, поросшая травой статуя Андрасте в темноте комнаты не приносила покоя, и Каллен поклялся, что придёт молиться — как только исполнит другое обещание.

Пусть он так и не сказал Феликсу, что согласен.

Он не был уверен, где искать и стоит ли, но всё равно подошёл к таверне — оттуда несло светом и жизнью, играла музыка, кто-то шумно кричал, по ряду незнакомых слов Каллен узнал Железного Быка. Тот кивнул, а потом бросил быстрый взгляд в тёмный угол, будто указывая.

Последнее место, где можно искать покоя, — среди всеобщего веселья.

Дориан сидел напротив бутылки — глаза у него были сухие, а выражение лица больше напоминало высеченную из тёмного мрамора неваррскую статую, и это было так же неправильно, как видеть восходящее не с той стороны солнце.

— Обычно я напиваюсь до полного ступора, — бесцветно сказал он вместо приветствия, и Каллен сел напротив. — Даже думать не могу. Так было после отца, и пил я, кажется, целый месяц, пока не устал от однообразия.

— А сейчас?

— Третий день, но я так и не решился налить.

Они замолчали.

Шум таверны не пробивался в этот небольшой тёмный угол, и Каллен с удивлением заметил начертанную на крае стола руну, вырезанную прямо ножом по дереву. Он обвёл её указательным пальцем, по каждой линии, а потом сел прямее.

Ему нечего было сказать. Сочувствие и сожаление застряли в горле, молитвы казались неуместными, а шутить, скрывая боль, Каллен не умел — он и узнал, что так можно, из-за Дориана с Феликсом.

Он вообще многое от них узнал, каким бы удивительным это ни казалось.

— В этот раз пусть чёрные ходят первыми, — сказал Каллен.

Дориан вскинул голову — на мгновение его взгляд стал осмысленным.

— Эту партию вам не выиграть.

— Я умею принимать поражения.

— И совсем не умеете лгать.

Рука ныла, как и ныло что-то внутри, но Каллен вытащил пробку из бутылки, глотнул первый — и всё это время Дориан смотрел на него, холодно, не мигая.

— Ваш ход, Дориан.

Тот ждал, будто пытался понять что-то, но кивнул — и улыбнулся краем рта.

— Пешка на Е5.

Кто выиграл партию, Каллен так и не вспомнил — как, впрочем, и остаток ночи. Когда Дориан сделал ход, он подтолкнул бутылку к нему и смотрел, пока тот наконец не сделал глоток.

Первая бутылка закончилась, когда они не отыграли и половину, и Каллен принёс ещё три.

— Вот уж не думал, что вы так жаждете споить меня, Каллен. — В голосе Дориана не было абсолютно никакого задора, и Каллен пожал плечами, обдумывая следующий ход. — Не самый плохой план.

Каллен и сам понимал, что это не самый плохой план — по крайней мере Дориан перестал напоминать восковую куклу и хоть на что-то стал реагировать.

— Феликс бы одобрил, — смело сказал он, и Дориан вздрогнул как от удара, побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Я бы предпочёл…

— Чтобы я не говорил о нем? — спросил Каллен. Гримаса Дориана послужила достаточным ответом. — Ладья на В7. Не буду.

Дориан с облегчением выдохнул, но Каллен ещё не закончил.

— _Я_ бы предпочёл, чтобы вы мне о нём рассказали. Расскажете же?

Дориан закрыл глаза. От него практически веяло напряжением.

Если позволить, то он снова замкнётся в себе, это Каллен знал, и рядом уже не было Феликса, который смог бы его расшевелить. В конечном итоге согласия на ту просьбу так и не потребовалось.

Каллен уже не мог оставить Дориана одного.

— Мне кажется, вы уже успели и без того всё о нем узнать, — ответил тот. Он чертил на столе квадраты, будто ему не хватало под пальцами настоящих фигур и доски.

— О да, мы очень много разговаривали о том, чем он занимался в Тевинтере после становления Инквизиции. И о венатори. Но вы знаете… он практически ничего не рассказывал о детстве. О том, как вы росли вместе.

Дориан горько выдохнул.

— Я ему запрещал. Знаете, в таких историях я не всегда выглядел достойно. А человека во многом делает его репутация — нельзя, чтобы подробности узнал кто попало.

Каллен сделал ещё один глоток, хотя нового хода он пока так и не придумал. В конце концов, решение было принимать только ему.

— Но я же не кто попало.

Кажется, он даже смог улыбнуться. По крайней мере он старался — не для себя, так для Дориана. А тот посмотрел с какой-то растерянностью, будто до этого момента думал, что Каллен здесь просто из-за вежливости, а потом с глухим смешком покачал головой.

— Да. Вы не кто попало. Но это слишком компрометирующие истории, чтобы я так просто с ними доверился — пусть даже и вам, — добавил он уже мягче. — Поэтому давайте договоримся: если вы выигрываете партию, я рассказываю вам что-нибудь из нашего с Феликсом детства.

— Так просто? — не удержался Каллен, и Дориан сел прямее.

— Просто? — уже с более искренним возмущением спросил он. — Надеюсь, вы никуда не торопитесь.

— Конь на Е4, — ответил Каллен и, только потому, что Феликс бы одобрил, добавил: — На эту ночь я полностью в вашем распоряжении.

Феликс бы определённо одобрил, подумал он, пока Дориан откашливался.

Остаток ночи он помнил, как в тумане. Количество бутылок у стола всё росло, но учитывая, что ни он, ни Дориан не ходили за ними, Каллен был готов валить всё на магию. Впрочем, это был Дориан. На магию действительно можно было валить всё.

Проснулся он уже к обеду, почему-то в саду, на удивление пустом. Кто-то об этом позаботился. Может, Лелиана обеспокоилась репутацией командования, но в любом случае Каллен был благодарен — потому что первые полчаса были потрачены только на то, чтобы сориентироваться в пространстве.

Скайхолд на попойку командора с тевинтерским магом не обратил никакого внимания — в этом тоже можно было не сомневаться, учитывая, с какой скоростью разносились обычно слухи. Только Бык одобрительно хлопнул Каллена по плечу так, что в придачу к гудящей голове прибавилась ещё и рука, но это можно было и перетерпеть. Главное, что к вечеру появился Дориан с на удивление ясными глазами, всё ещё тихий и задумчивый, но не отрешённый, как вчера.

Спасибо он в итоге так и не сказал, зато начал регулярно отлавливать Каллена на игру — уже с нормальной доской.

— Орлейские торговцы, — сообщил он, слегка поморщившись на слове «орлейские», — завезли сюда кучу досок. Тут многие играют, представляете?

Каллен охотно представлял. К ним даже как-то раз присоединился Бык. Разгромил их обоих пару раз и сказал, что лучше поищет себе другого противника, а они пусть проводят время друг с другом. Достойны.

Дориан возмущался остаток дня.

— Представляю, — сказал он. — Сэра попросила её научить.

Дориан приподнял бровь.

— И я это пропустил? Какое разочарование. И на сколько же её хватило?

Каллен уже собрался бросить на него укоризненный взгляд, но вместо этого хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Пять минут. После этого она решила, что доска гораздо больше пригодится в ближнем бою, а фигурами будет удобно закидывать врагов издали. Я так и не нашёл королеву.

— И вы точно не хотите знать, для чего её могут использовать.

— Подложить кому-то на стул? — спросил Каллен.

Во взгляде Дориана ему почудилась нежность.

— Командор, вы бесценны. И я, быть может, расскажу вам, но в более располагающей обстановке.

Чем ему не понравилась обстановка сада, Каллен не знал, но не стал настаивать. Как-то вышло, совершенно случайно, что они сталкивались буквально на каждом шагу — то ли навёрстывая все пропущенное за несколько месяцев, то ли просто потому, что оба искали встречи.

Возможно.

Задумываться об этом не получалось.

Во время регулярной вечерней игры они обнаружили, что большая часть фигур пропала, и Дориан тихо рассмеялся.

— А я всё думал, где Коул нашёл игрушечных солдат для детей. Готов поспорить, это Варрик его подучил.

Каллен со смешком покачал головой.

— Эти двое безнадёжны.

Дориан только махнул рукой.

— Да, но вам же нравится тратить время на безнадёжные случаи, — сказал он, закидывая ногу на ногу. Каллену нравилось это — нравилось то, что они наконец привыкли к обществу друг друга, чтобы вести себя, как удобней.

Ему не хватало чего-то подобного в Убежище.

— Кто знает. — Он прижал палец к чёрной короне на королеве, качнул фигурку туда-обратно. — Некоторые случаи оказываются не настолько и безнадёжными.

Когда он поднял голову, Дориан смотрел на него в немом ожидании, пока Каллен не выдержал первым и не отвёл взгляд, нервно сглатывая — в горле почему-то пересохло.

— В таком случае я могу только радоваться вашему долготерпению, — сказал он.

Феликс бы смеялся над ними полчаса.

Смеялся и вспоминал бы Неварру, и не давал бы им ничего забыть, хотя все было очень давно.

Каллен так не мог, поэтому ему только и оставалось, что играть в королевы и бегать от турниров в порочную добродетель: теперь Варрик устраивал их постоянно, мотивируя, что им надо отвлекаться хоть на что-то, и старательно делая вид, что он не зарабатывает при этом ни гроша.

Каждый раз Каллен пытался отговориться работой или тренировками, или чем-то ещё, что имело к спасению мира гораздо больше отношения, чем колода карт, и тогда к нему приходил Дориан.

— Мир, — говорил он, — ещё на месте. Поэтому наслаждайтесь им, пока есть возможность.

И Каллен — несмотря на опасности, несмотря на тьму, следующую за ними по пятам, — наслаждался.

Вот только в карты играть отказывался напрочь: ему хватило одной голой пробежки по всему двору, чтобы не рисковать.

— Никаких карт, — заверил его Варрик как-то вечером. — Просто тихие семейные посиделки. Мы решили устроить вечер воспоминаний. Это, знаешь ли, благотворно влияет на настроение.

— И на твои рассказы, — сказала Жозефина. Она, как обычно, села в центр и развела руки в приглашающем жесте. — Я знаю, в них часто бывают истории из жизни.

— Это тонкий антиванский намёк, или мне можно опустить Бьянку?

Жозефина рассмеялась, а Каллен почувствовал себя немного потерянным — его радовало, правда, что схожее выражение было как у Кассандры, так и у Блэкволла. Намёки, Игры и всё, что касалось высокой политики, он пропускал мимо ушей, как подколки Сэры.

— Скучно, — сказала та. — Давайте истории. Я первая, я первая!

— Это история о навозе? — спросила Кассандра.

— Или о снятых штанах?

— Я хочу послушать о штанах, — тихо сказал Коул.

Они улыбались, переглядывались и правда слушали — наверное, решил Каллен, Варрик был прав. Вечер воспоминаний плавно перешёл в ночь историй о неудачах: их количество росло вместе с сожжёнными свечами и пустыми бутылками; Каллен, впрочем, не спешил пить. Ему вполне хватило прошлого раза и потерянных наручей.

В саду их так не обнаружилось.

Больше всего удивляло, что Дориан молчал — он слушал, смеялся со всеми, возмущался Сэре и долго спорил с Жозефиной по поводу какой-то аристократической детали: в тот момент все едва не уснули, — но не рассказал ни единой истории. Это было удивительно.

Это нешуточно настораживало.

— Каллен, — сказал вдруг Варрик, — твоя очередь.

Раскрученная бутылка — они решили пользоваться ей, чтобы выбирать очерёдность, — указывала горлышком именно на него. Ему показалось, что под тёмным стеклом серебрился лёд, но Дориан выглядел невинно — он горячо обсуждал с Коулом каких-то деревянных уточек.

— У меня нет нелепых историй, — осторожно ответил Каллен. 

— Не может такого быть! У всех есть истории, главное, выбрать ту самую. Это как гадание на картах, — Варрик усмехнулся, — может рассказать о судьбе всё.

Он не добавил своё излюбленное прозвище, за что Каллен был благодарен, но смотрел с каким-то плотоядным интересом, пугающим не меньше, чем затишье Дориана.

Истории Каллена можно было пересчитать по пальцам: он не особенно хотел говорить про детство, сестра сама ему написала, и думать об этом было ужасно совестно; про Кинлох он старался не вспоминать, вернее, он вспоминал всё, что не касалось непосредственно его, а Киркволл… любую историю Киркволла Варрик рассказал бы лучше.

— Как-то, — неожиданно для себя сказал Каллен, — меня отправили в Камберленд сопровождать нескольких магов.

Кассандра отвлеклась от разглядывания чашки.

— Вы бывали в Неварре? Я не знала.

— Лишь однажды, и это было достаточно давно, чтобы я забыл тот край напрочь.

— Но вы не забыли, — встрял Дориан. Его глаза опасно блестели. — Значит, там что-то произошло? Быть может, приключение?

— Это определённо было приключение. Вы знаете, архитектура там хуже орлейской, и в попытках разобраться что к чему, я наткнулся на двух неваррских аристократов... точнее двух _личностей_ , которые, воспользовавшись моей неопытностью, решили выдать себя за неваррских аристократов.

Варрик даже придвинулся ближе.

— Глянь-ка, Кудрявый, у тебя даже получается что-то более-менее похожее на завязку интересной книги. Ну же, не останавливайся на достигнутом.

Каллен кашлянул.

Зря он начал. Он не фантазёр вроде Варрика, рано или поздно он собьётся, кусочки мозаики не сложатся, и он будет выглядеть глупо.

Но Дориан смотрел с вызовом, а Каллен, в конце концов, так и не высказал ему ничего насчёт тётушки Люсинды.

— Полагаю, им было скучно, — продолжил он. — Или они опасались передвигаться в одиночестве — аристократы довольно беззащитны, вы не находите? Исключая присутствующую компанию, леди Кассандра, леди Жозефина, леди Вивьен.

Он свои уроки выучивал и знал, кого не стоит против себя настраивать.

— Ну не скажи, — протянул Варрик, — знавал я в Киркволле некоторых…

— Варрик, не будем же отвлекать командора от его истории. — Дориан сложил руки на столе. — Мне не терпится услышать продолжение.

— Поэтому они попросили сопроводить их на кладбище, — выпалил Каллен, и Кассандра приподняла брови.

— Вы… пошли в Тихий квартал?

— Ночью, — подтвердил Каллен. — Но оказалось, что эти лже-аристократы преследовали лишь корыстные цели, и на самом деле они, презрев уважение к покойным, хотели проникнуть в чужие гробницы.

— В самом деле? — Дориан даже наклонился вперёд. Кажется, он смеялся над Калленом. По крайней мере губы у него подозрительно подрагивали. — И как же вы поступили с этими нарушителями порядка? Сдали их страже?

Каллен сглотнул, но останавливаться было поздно.

— Как оказалось, один из них был ни при чём. Он находился под пагубным влиянием второго, поэтому я не мог винить его за этот поступок.

— А как насчёт второго? — не унимался Дориан. — Который так коварно воспользовался вашей… неопытностью. Что он?

— Наивностью, — поправился Каллен. — И, поверьте, не было и дня, когда бы я об этом не жалел.

— О том, что воспользовался, или что не закончил начатое?

Они пересеклись взглядами — Дориан улыбался, и Каллен вновь попался, застыл, как под параличом, но в этот раз бессилие было почти приятным. Расслабляющим, несмотря на абсолютно неуместный разговор.

Неуместное время.

Свидетелей.

— Губы у него совсем не напоминают по вкусу лириум, но их приятно трогать. Они манят, манят, как и шея, и ключицы, оторваться невозможно. Проклятый доспех, сколько же на нём креплений. Жарко, руки сильные, я… Ой.

Каллен моргнул.

Коул в упор смотрел на Дориана из-под полей шляпы.

— Поверь, Малыш, — сказал Варрик, нарушая тишину, — скажу за всех: не так уж мы и хотели это знать.

— Каллен хотел, — ответил Коул. — Уже давно.

Если Варрик и думал возразить, он этого не сделал — только мученически вздохнул и пробормотал что-то о необходимых уроках молчания. Он дёрнул Коула за край шляпы и позвал за собой, очевидно, для этих самых уроков — и тот безропотно пошёл.

Как и все остальные, один за другим, будто в комнате стало до крайности опасно, и им хотелось избежать возможной бури.

Каллен встал предпоследним.

Он сделал несколько шагов к выходу, а потом остановился у камина и обернулся; Дориан смотрел на него с каким-то ожиданием, а в его взгляде плясало не меньше армии демонов.

— Уходите, командор? — спросил он. — Или этих слов было недостаточно?

Их было даже слишком много, хотел бы сказать Каллен, но смог только втянуть воздух через нос — Дориан успел подняться, подойти слишком близко, и его присутствие чувствовалось всей спиной.

Каллен забыл, что снял накидку, и почувствовал себя неожиданно обнажённым.

Они сдвинулись одновременно — Каллен развернулся, а Дориан шагнул вперёд, и поцелуй вышел быстрым, на середине движения, перемежающимся судорожными вздохами.

— Подожди, — шепнул Каллен между одними из таких; он уже успел прижать Дориана к себе, а тот каким-то образом начал стягивать с него пояс. — Подожди, я хочу...

— Если ты скажешь, что хочешь медленнее, я буду ненавидеть тебя до конца своих дней. Двенадцать лет, Каллен. Двенадцать проклятых лет. Даже у моего бесконечного терпения есть свой предел.

Ему вдруг стало смешно — смешно и легко, и Каллен закусил губу, сдерживаясь, и сжал бёдра Дориана чуть сильнее.

— Я хотел предложить кровать. Она наверху. Но если ты настолько не умеешь ждать...

— Поздравляю, — выдохнул Дориан, — я всё-таки тебя ненавижу. 

Его поцелуй говорил об обратном.


End file.
